


100 Ways

by KaitlynSpeight, SammySammyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Break Up, Car Accidents, College, Conventions, Depression, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 24,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySammyDean/pseuds/SammySammyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of timestamps for the 99 times Sam and Gabriel say 'I love you' and the one time they don't need to.</p>
<p>100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' : http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1- “Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1967PotterImpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967PotterImpala/gifts).



> Heidi didn't wanna do her homework and Samm decided to bribe her with fluff and this just sorta....happened. Enjoy!

He wasn’t sure how Gabriel had convinced him this was a good idea. Gabriel’s driving left something to be desired, and a cross country road trip with the little bastard was liable to be literal hell.

 

When his choice was between spending the break with John and his brother in a cabin in the woods hunting, or going out with the little demon however, well, there wasn’t really a choice at all. 

 

To be honest he didn’t think he could go the whole month without seeing Gabriel anyway, so this was just better all around. 

 

Except for the driving.

 

Gabriel was always safe, had never been in an accident, knew when to be careful, but  _ Jesus  _ it was still terrifying. Gabriel also didn’t let anyone else drive his baby, except Sam, and even then it was rare. 

 

They had been best friends for as long as Sam can remember, and he had driven Gabriel’s car a grand total of two times, and that was only after hours of begging.

 

After Gabriel had been driving for 16 hours though, Sam couldn’t resist offering, “why don’t you pull over, Gabe? I’ll take over for a bit.” 

 

He expected a fight, `no way in hell, Sammich, you know I’m the only one who drives my sweetheart.` 

 

Instead he got a grateful smile, “yeah, alright, Samshine. Thanks.” 

 

They stopped at the next rest stop, stocking up on snacks and relieving themselves before climbing back into the car. 

 

Much to Sam’s surprise, Gabriel curled himself into a little ball on the front seat and promptly fell asleep, his head finding its way onto Sam’s lap after a while.

 

Sam couldn’t help running his fingers through the soft hair suddenly in his reach, “sweet dreams, Gabe, I’ve got ya.”


	2. 2- “It reminded me of you.”

They were only a day and a half into their road trip when Gabriel started acting insane. Well. More insane than usual. 

 

He couldn’t sit still, and they had to stop three times as much so he could get out and burn some energy. 

 

It’s not like they had any set schedule, they planned to stop wherever looked good and explore for a couple days, then get back on the road. The entire point to this trip had been to avoid a schedule. 

 

It was supposed to be a chance to relax and get away from routines, but, this was just plain annoying. 

 

By the time they stopped for the fifth time in an hour, Sam was ready to snap. “What the hell has you so worked up, Gabriel?!” 

 

The smaller man hesitated for a minute, shuffling his feet in the grass, “I, uh, I got you something.” 

 

Sam cocked his head to the side in question and Gabriel shuffled back to the car, digging in his bag for a moment before returning to stand in front of Sam.

 

Sam smiled down at the older man, but Gabriel refused to look at him, seemingly shy for once in his life, “it, uh, reminded me of you.”

 

Gabriel’s arm shot out from behind his back, shoving a small brown… Thing into Sam’s chest, before he scampered away.

 

Sam inspected the small creature, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He found himself holding a small brown stuffed moose, wearing a red beanie and a matching scarf. 

 

His smile only grew when he noticed the small white hearts decorating the scarf. 

 

When he slid back into the car next to Gabriel, the other man was blushing red enough to match the mosses hat, and Sam couldn’t help but chuckle, moose still clutched to his chest. 

 

“Thanks, Gabe, I love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat?!   
> Kaitlyn: the-queen-unitato.tumblr.com  
> Heidi: blueeyedcastiel.tumblr.com  
> Samm: yesmyqueen.tumblr.com


	3. 3- “No, no, it’s my treat.”

Nearly a week into their trip, swapping drivers and napping in the back was absolutely getting old. 

 

It took a while, but finally they agreed on a cheap motel off the highway to hole up in for the night.

 

They collapsed into their respective beds, Gabriel didn’t even manage to take off his boots, and Sam had only gotten as far as tugging off his shirt, before they were both sound asleep. 

 

Waking up the next morning was an interesting affair, they had been friends forever, so naturally it was easy to get ready around each other, but this was different.

 

They were almost  _ too  _ domestic. Sam ran out and got them breakfast while Gabriel showered, and Gabriel got dressed while Sam showered. 

 

They flopped down on the bed, Sam still wearing just a towel, and dug into their food. 

 

Sam, being the god he is, had gotten Gabriel waffles -since he knew of Gabriel’s deep hatred of pancakes- with extra syrup, while the man himself munched happily on a muffin.

 

“You know me far too well, Sammoose. How much do I owe you?” Gabe asked, happily rubbing his stomach after the meal.

 

Sam just smiled shyly, not meeting his friend’s eyes, “no, don’t worry about it, my treat.” 

 

Gabriel nods slowly, blushing, “uh, yeah, thanks then, Sammy.” 


	4. 4- “Come here.  Let me fix it.”

They had only been home for a day, and as much as Gabriel loved his best friend, he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t enjoying the break from seeing him every minute of every day. 

 

That didn’t stop the jolt of excitement from zipping down his spine when Sam texted him asking if he could come over, though. 

 

True to his promise, Sam showed up at his doorstep five minutes later, and Gabriel was quick to open the door, caught off guard by Sam’s tearstained face. 

 

“Hey, Sam what’s going on?” Sam sniffed, holding up a broken charm, and Gabriel ushered him inside. “I don’t think I get it, Samshine.”

 

Sam let out a broken sob, falling into Gabe’s open arms, “mom got me this, Dean and I were dicking around and… It broke.”

 

Gabriel gently pulls himself away from the hug, “hey, hey now, it’s okay, Sammy. Let me see it.”

 

Sam hands Gabriel the broken charm, an angel from what he can tell, and quietly walks to the couch, falling down face first on the soft cushions.

 

“Give me a little bit, alright?” Sam hummed an affirmative, not moving from the couch, and Gabriel walks down to his workshop, carefully setting the broken pieces down on a cloth.

 

It takes him nearly an hour, but he managed to put the shattered angel back together, and it looked nearly perfect if he did say so himself. 

 

When he walked back upstairs, Sam hadn’t moved from the couch, although he had turned his head to the side. 

 

“Heya, Sammy, look what I’ve got.” Gabriel waved the charm in front of his best friend’s face, smirking when Sam shot up, eyes widening, and grabbing at the bronze charm.

 

The next thing he knew, Gabriel was getting dragged down, and there were a pair of lips against his, warm and soft.

 

Far too quickly, the kiss ended, and Gabriel was left staring at Sam’s terrified eyes, breathing heavy. “I’m so sorry, I don’t, I didn’t…” Sam stammered, pushing himself away from the shorter man.

 

“Hey, Sammy?” Gabriel croaked, clearing his throat and staring at his best friend’s back, well, now’s as good a time as any to take that leap. 

 

“What?” Sam whispered, turning to face Gabriel, eyes wide with panic, “I’d really like a chance to prove I can actually kiss, you kinda caught me off guard there, gotta live up to my reputation, yanno.” 

 

Sam laughs, he can’t help it, “what reputation?” He breaths, drawing Gabriel back against him and leaning their foreheads together. 

 

“Why, being the best at everything of course,” his voice is barely above a whisper, and in another moment his lips were pressed back against Sam’s.

 

Sam can verify- Gabriel absolutely lived up to his reputation.


	5. 5- “I’ll walk you home.”

Why Gabriel had decided it was a good idea to walk to his boyfriend’s house instead of taking his car, he had no idea. When he had headed out, at one in the afternoon, it had seemed like a good idea.

 

But as they typically did, they lost track of time between their kisses and movies and pillow fights, and at some point, many hours ago, the sun had set and the moon had risen.

 

Now, Gabriel could take care of himself. He was strong, brave, he knew how to handle himself in a fight, he was a fast runner, he would be fine. 

 

Knowing that, however, did absolutely nothing for his nerves. He was small. Whether he knew how to fight or not, he  _ looked _ like an easy target, and it wasn’t like he  _ wanted  _ to have to beat someone to a pulp. 

 

_ Sam, _ on the other hand, was six foot four of pure terrifying when he wanted to be. 

 

“Let me walk you home, babe?” Sam offered, and Gabriel felt himself sag in relief. “Yeah, alright, thanks Moosie.” Sam rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the smile from spreading across his face as he took Gabriel’s hand in his and led them out of the apartment. 

 

And when he got an extremely grateful kiss on Gabriel’s doorstep, well, it was enough to have him floating the entire walk home.


	6. 6- “Have a good day at work.”

Sam was nervous. Like. Really nervous.

 

It was his first day working at the new law firm. This had been his dream since he was a teenager, but what if it wasn’t everything he’d been hoping.

 

What if he had built it up so much in his mind it was horrible when he really got it?    
  


What if he messed up? What if he made a fool of himself? What if his co workers hated him? What if, what if, what if?

 

The spiraling cloud of doubt that was his mind came to a screeching halt with a knock on the door to his apartment, who the  _ fuck  _ would be knocking at his door this early on a monday? What the hell?

 

“Sammoose! Morning! I brought you breakfast!” Gabriel beamed up at him, and Sam felt himself melting under his boyfriend’s gaze. 

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Gabriel smirked, letting himself in and setting his bag on the kitchen table. 

 

“Nah, I just know you’d be working yourself into a panic and could use a home cooked meal. Best at everything, remember?” Sam was laughing, he didn’t know how when he had felt physically ill not two minutes ago, but he was laughing. 

 

“Best at everything, yeah, you keep living up to that, don’t you?” Gabriel beamed, taking out container after container of food and serving them both up a full plate. “Eat up, Moosie, don’t want you to be late!” 

 

Sam did as he was told, digging in to the absolutely delicious food Gabriel had made them. Yeah, he could get used to this. Best boyfriend ever. 

 

Gabriel took it upon himself to clean up after the meal while Sam finished getting ready, singing happily to himself while Sam stuffed various things he  _ might  _ need in his briefcase. 

 

“Have a good day at work, Samshine, I’ll lock up when I leave,” Gabriel happily stood on his toes, accepting the kiss that was pressed to his lips. “You’re perfect, thank you, Gabe.” Sam called over his shoulder scampering down the hall. 

 

Maybe he could survive this, as long as Gabriel was there cheering him on.


	7. 7- “I dreamt about you last night.”

When Sam got home from another day at the office to find Gabriel sprawled out on his couch, he couldn’t decide if he should be worried or happy. 

 

“Heya, Sammy,” Gabe called happily, springing off the couch and pouncing his boyfriend. Happy it is, “hey Gabe.” He lifted the smaller man into his arms, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

 

Gabriel swung himself to the ground, and Sam carried his bag to the kitchen, tossing it onto the table before joining his boyfriend back on the sofa. 

 

“I dreamt about you last night,” Gabriel announced, lying down, head on Sam’s lap. Sam tangled his fingers in soft golden locks and hummed, “yeah?” 

 

Gabriel smiled up at the younger man, swinging his feet over the armrest, “yeah, we just watched movies. Nothin’ special, but I wanted to see you, and I have a key, so…” He trailed off. 

 

Sam leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, “well, I guess I owe a thank you to your dreams.”


	8. 8- “Take my seat.”

As an actor, it’s always best to know more than one language. 

Gabriel did not. 

He wanted to. He really did. But someone his age just doesn’t go back to school, he wouldn’t know anyone, and he would have less time to spend with Sam.

That is, unless Sam wanted to take classes with him. 

“Have I told you recently that you’re the best?” Gabriel mumbles, linking his fingers with Sam’s. 

“Only fifty times in the past five minutes,” Sam squeezes his boyfriend’s hand, shooting a glare at a teenager that was giving them a look. It was more than a little satisfying when they nearly shit themselves and scampered away. 

“Pft, can’t let you forget, now can I? Hey, I need to pee, I’ll meet you in class.” Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek, dropping his hand and turning down a separate hall.

Sam walked the rest of the distance to their classroom and flopped down in a seat unceremoniously. He was so going to fail, he had no idea how Gabriel was picking any of this up, he could hardly remember how to say ‘hello’ in this stupid language, why did it have to be so complicated?

Gabriel walks in just as the teacher begins talking and looks around for a seat, but there are none left. So he just stands in the doorway, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. 

“Babe you can sit here, I’ll stand, it’s fine.” Sam announces when he notices, standing from his chair, and Gabriel gratefully shuffles over, sinking into the chair and smiling at his boyfriend. 

A couple students snigger as Sam walks to the back of the classroom to stand by the window, supporting his notes on his arm, but for the most part the couple is ignored. 

After the class Gabriel happily throws his arms around Sam’s waist, stumbling out the door gracelessly, “merci, mon amour.” 

Sam presses a kiss to the top of the shorter man’s head, “pas de problème,” he manages, though it comes out stilted. He can’t resist adding a grumbled, “you can repay me by helping me study.”


	9. 9- “I saved a piece for you.”

Gabriel is the worst boyfriend. He is the actual worst. Why does Sam put up with him? He is literal shit. 

He all but throws himself through the door to Sam’s apartment, ignoring the looks he gets from Dean and Sam’s friends, and immediately wraps himself around his boyfriend. 

“I am so so so so so sorry I’m late, Samshine, filming wentlateandI-” he’s cut off my a familiar pair of lips on his. 

“It’s fine, Gabriel, relax.” Sam chuckles, wrapping his arms around Gabe’s shoulders and leaning their foreheads together. 

“Hey, Gabe, good to see ya,” Dean quips, reminding them that there are, in fact, still other people in the room. 

“Heya, Dean-o, everyone else,” Gabe drags himself away from Sam, smiling at the crowd. “And happy birthday Sam,” he adds, blushing and turning back to Sam shyly.

Leave it to him to be late and forget to wish his boyfriend a happy birthday. 

Dean rolls his eyes, “you’re lucky my brother loves you. No idea why, but... beers in the fridge, grab one and siddown, we’re watching a movie since it ain’t late enough to go out yet.”

Gabe nods, blushing, Sam hadn’t exactly said the ‘L’ word yet, not that he had either. They knew it was true, of course, still… He hurried into the kitchen, grabbing himself a beer. 

“Dean made me a cake, I saved you a piece, on the stove if you want.” Sam called from the sofa over the sound of the TV blasting the beginning of Pulp Fiction. 

“You’re the best, Sammich!”


	10. 10- “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Gabriel doesn’t know what to do when he gets the call. He has no idea how he should react. He hadn’t talked to Luke in years, they had hated each other, but… 

 

It takes a long time, during which he sits numbly on his couch staring at nothing, but finally the news sinks in and he picks his phone back up.

 

“Sam, yeah it’s me, uh, can you come over? Like now?” 

 

He knows Sam’s at work, knows he shouldn’t bother him, but still… 

 

Sam shows up fifteen minutes later, with chocolate.

 

Gabriel is dating a God.

 

“What is it, sweetheart?” Sam asks, pulling the smaller man tightly against him.

 

Suddenly Gabriel can’t talk. His throat constricts, and it’s all he can do to cling to Sam as his knees give out under him, a sob ripping out of his chest. 

 

Sam doesn’t say anything else, just scoops Gabriel up in his arms and carries him to the couch. He situates the broken man on his lap, curled up against his chest, and pets his hair.

 

“It’s alright, Gabe, I’ve got you. I’m here, let it out.” He sooths quietly, stroking Gabriel’s back, pressing gentle kisses to his head. “I’m here.” 

 

Gabriel finally settles down, looking up at Sam with a tear stained face. “Luke’s dead,” is all he can manage, before collapsing back into another fit of sobs. 

 

Sam holds him close, whispering words of comfort into his hair, capable hands holding the shattering man together. 

  
“Oh, Gabe, I’m so sorry,” he whispers the next time Gabriel settles down, pressing a soft kiss to a wet cheek. “I’ll call in the rest of the day, I’m not leaving you alone. I’ve got you.”


	11. 11- “You can have half.”

Gabriel was freezing, he was seemingly always cold lately. He hated winter. So fucking much. 

 

He wrapped himself up in a blanket and sipped at his hot chocolate, jumping ten feet in the air when his front door slammed open. 

 

“Holy  _ fuck  _ Sam, you scared the shit out of me!” He complained, slamming a fist into Sam’s chest. Sam just laughed and snatched the mug from the smaller man’s hands, taking a sip. 

 

“Afternoon to you, too, babe. I got out early so I thought I’d swing by.” Gabriel glared, snatching his mug back and adjusting his blanket. 

 

“It’s good to see you, even if you’re a giant asshole.” Sam pouts, staring at the mug and Gabriel groans. 

 

“Fine. You can have  _ half,  _ but you’re making dinner!” Sam nodded sagely, before snatching the mug back. 

 

“Whatever you say, oh ye, king of the blankets.”

 


	12. 12- “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

Gabriel loved his job. He did. Really really did. 

 

Except for when he didn’t. And when they were filming at ass o’clock at night in March, well, fuck that.

 

It was cold, and wet, and miserable. 

 

He was tired, and couldn’t think of anything better than a cup of hot chocolate and curling up on his sofa.

 

He yelped with joy when he finally finished his scene and got to leave. Three in the morning. Holy shit. 

 

He happily climbed into his trailer, stripping and throwing on his worn jeans and Sam’s hoodie, which Sam had insisted he take after he admitted they were filming outside. “ _ Take it, I’m gonna be home all night, it’s cold out.”  _

 

He wrapped himself up in the too big sweatshirt pulling it tight around him before walking back out into the cold, surrounded with warmth and the smell of his favorite person in the world. 


	13. 13- “Sorry I’m late.”

Gabriel looked around the trailer miserably, Sam still wasn’t there.

 

He checked his watch, five more minutes. Sam had promised he’d be there, he would be. He had to be.

 

This was the first screening of Gabe’s show, Sam  _ had  _ to see it. It had been way too hard to get his producers to allow Sam in before the air date, he couldn’t just  _ not  _ show up.

 

No, Sam wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t.

 

Except he still wasn’t there. 

 

And the lights were dimming.

 

Finally, just when the last light shut off, Gabriel felt someone slide into the seat next to him, and a warm hand snatch his.

 

“Hey, baby, sorry I’m late.”


	14. 14- “Can I have this dance?”

Corporate events suck shit. There’s no better way to put it. 

 

It’s a Saturday. He could be curled on the couch watching Star Wars for the billionth time with his boyfriend.

 

Instead he’s stuck in an itchy suit surrounded by people he doesn’t like talking about things he doesn’t care about.

 

Well, actually, he’s hiding at one of the tables with a handful of work friends, bitching about how awful this is. 

 

Turns out he isn’t the only one who had much better things to be doing. 

 

He was, however, the only one without a date. 

 

Gabriel hated corporate even more than Sam, which is saying something, and Sam couldn’t find it in himself to put him through that. But god he wished his little trickster was there. 

 

Suddenly, Anna’s directing a goofy smile at him, and Mike is trying to hide a laugh, glancing over his shoulder. “What’s going on, guys?” 

 

Before they can answer, someone’s tapping him on the shoulder, “may I have this dance?” 

 

Sam spins around, a dopey smile spreading across his face, “Gabe! You made it,” Gabriel smiles, pulling Sam out of his chair, nodding at Anna and Mike. 

 

“Of course I did, Sammy, wouldn’t make you go through this hell alone. Best at everything,” he cooed, pulling Sam against him and leading them into a slow rhythm. 

  
“And all mine.”


	15. 15- “I made your favourite.”

Gabriel was exhausted. 

 

Filming had been running disgustingly late every damn night, and it wasn’t like he could sleep  _ all  _ day. He needed his Sam time, not to mention the whole `functioning in society` thing. 

 

He slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and mentally bracing himself to look in the mirror, - red eyes did  _ not  _ suit him - and face Sam - who didn’t approve of Gabriel’s three hour a night philosophy - when he noticed something off.

 

He looked around, nothing looked out of place, he was still wearing the clothes he had gone to bed in, all his things were in their place. But something...something was different. 

 

He slowly drags himself out of his room, looking around for the source of the discomfort. 

 

The  _ smell _ . What the fuck is cooking? Did he forget something in the oven?

 

“Sam..?” He asked, dumbfounded, when he walks into the kitchen to find his boyfriend gracefully spinning between counters, singing to himself. 

 

“ _ and if I’m lost in the world’s shadow, I’ll use the light that comes to me from your halo _ ” Sam sings, grabbing Gabriel’s hands and spinning them around, rocking them both to some internal rhythm. 

 

“What on earth are you doing here?” Gabriel laughs, letting Sam lead them around the kitchen, melting into his warm embrace. 

 

“Thought you could use some breakfast, I made your favorite,” Sam announced, pressing a kiss to his lips before drawing back and turning to the stove.

  
“I am dating a God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo - Starset


	16. 16- “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

Gabriel glared at the supernova of light that was currently his cell phone. He had been filming until two in the morning. It was currently four. Who the actual fuck would be calling him?

 

He finally worked up the will to grab his phone and check the caller ID. 

 

Oh, no.

 

“Hey, Samsquatch, what’s up?” He hoped he didn’t sound too tired, Sam would never call him like this without good reason, but there was also no way in hell he would talk about it if he thought he was bothering Gabriel.

 

“Hey, uh… I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Oh, god, Sam sounded wrecked. 

 

“Nah, I couldn’t sleep, what’s going on, Sammich?” He stifled a yawn, sitting up in bed and stretching, might as well start getting dressed now, he would definitely be going to Sam’s within the next few minutes. 

 

“Uh, nightmare… I’m really sorry I’m calling, I just… I couldn’t.” Was that a sob? Sam was crying?

 

“Hey, I’m on my way, alright? Stay on the line, I’ll see you in five, alright?” To hell with getting dressed, he snatched his keys, keeping the phone pressed to his ear, listening to the small whimpers coming through the line. 

 

“Thanks, Gabe.” 

  
  



	17. 17- “Watch your step.”

Sam Winchester is a monster. 

Do not let his puppy eyes and dimples fool you. He is evil. 

Case and point. When Gabriel woke up this morning, it was because he was being fucking tickled. 

Then. Then. The demon moose had run out of the room, and when Gabriel tried to chase him out, he got a face full of plastic wrap, stumbled backwards only to step into a pan of fucking glitter. 

Sam Winchester. Is a monster.

Which is why Gabriel is really fucking mad that he has to thank him. 

 

See, after Gabriel was thoroughly covered in glitter and had already cleared the doorway of the invisible barrier, he had chased his moose around the apartment, only to trip over a pair of his boots. 

He had accepted his face, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing for impact - but it never came. 

Instead of the hard floor, he crashed into a pair of strong arms, which had promptly lifted him back to his feet. “Watch your step, Gabe, don’t want you getting hurt.”

Fucking. Monster.

The only comfort Gabriel had that hellspawn of a morning was at least the bastard is covered in glitter now, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Kaitlyn did this to me last time she slept at my house, I'm still finding glitter in my bedroom carpet. It was almost four years ago. Fucking craft herpes.  
> ~Samm


	18. 18- “Here, drink this.  You’ll feel better.”

Gabriel is about 99% sure he is dying. Sam says he’s fine, but he’s not so sure.

 

He knew the bullshit hours he’s been working would do him in eventually. He  _ knew  _ it.  

 

At least Sam would be there to spend his last moments with. He would die happy.

 

“Jesus Gabe, stop with the dramatics, it’s just a cold!” Sam rolls his eyes, entering the room to find his melodramatic asshole of a boyfriend throwing himself around on the bed and groaning miserably.

 

“Sam, you don’t understand. I am  _ dying. _ You have to be nice to me when I’m dying. It’s like… A law.” Sam groans and walks back out of the room, putting on the kettle, he didn’t mind taking care of Gabriel, he really  _ really  _ didn’t, but holy  _ shit  _ the man likes to complain.

 

He poured them both a cup of tea and brought it back to the cave Gabriel had turned his room into (“the light  _ burns _ Sam,”) and sits carefully on the  _ mass  _ of blankets on Gabriel’s bed (“I need  _ all  _ of them!”) 

 

“Did you make me leaf water? I don’t want leaf water. If I die with the taste of weak tree piss in my mouth I’ll haunt your ass.” Gabriel buries his head under a pillow and Sam takes a moment to pray for strength. He can do this.

 

“Come on, baby, it’ll make you feel better.” He coaxes, “plus if you drink it I’ll make you something special for dinner.” 

 

_ That  _ got Gabriel out of hiding, and he sat up, carefully taking the hot mug. “Fine, but it better be a damn good dinner. Like. Damn good. Wash the taste of grass saliva out of my mouth.” Sam chose to ignore this, sipping at his own tea.

 

Gabriel finally stopped complaining, taking a tentative sip of the hot liquid.

  
“You know, this is actually pretty good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sick and on a lot of pain medication and I completely blame that for what just happened, sorry.  
> ~Samm


	19. 19- “Can I hold your hand?”

Gabriel is a tough little bastard. Most of the time. Okay he’s a chicken. But he couldn’t exactly tell Sam that. 

 

No, his boyfriend wasn’t afraid of anything, it was honestly humiliating. 

 

And when Sam invited him to a haunted house with him  _ and  _ Dean, and he had no good reason to decline, well, he was about ready to kiss his pride goodbye. 

 

The brother’s spent most of the time teasing each other, while Gabriel trailed behind, trying his best to hide how bloody fucking terrified he was. 

 

That is, until one of the last parts. Clowns. He can do clowns. Thank god. 

 

“Ha! Sammy, gotta be clowns, doesn’t it?” Gabriel catches up, looking at Dean with his brows furrowed, “what about clowns?”

 

Then he noticed Sam’s face, absolutely white and wide-eyed in terror. “Uh, Ga-Gabe, c...can you ho-hol-hold my ha-hand?” Sam stammers, and Gabriel smiles gently.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got ya, Sammy.” Sam’s grip was tight enough to break bone, but hell if Gabriel was gonna complain, especially when this meant he got to cling to Sam for the rest of the house. 


	20. 20- “You can borrow mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobic language for about .2 seconds because John Winchester is utter shit, sorry!  
> ~Samm

Sam Winchester hated his father. He hated him, so fucking much. 

It wasn’t for the usual petty reasons, no, John Winchester was a vindictive, manipulative, homophobic son-of-a-bitch that would rather ruin a perfectly good evening than swallow his own beliefs for a couple hours.

The night had started off pleasantly enough, John had invited Sam and Dean, as well as Bobby and Ellen to a family supper. 

Dean had asked to bring his best friend, Castiel, and so Sam had sacked up and asked to bring his `best friend` Gabriel. 

Everything was going smoothly, until Gabriel forgot, and pressed a chaste kiss to Sam’s cheek. 

It had all spiraled downward from there.

John and Sam screaming at each other, Dean trying to separate them, Ellen ushering a terrified Castiel out of the room while Bobby backed Sam. 

The fight had finally ended with a shout from John. 

“No son of mine is gonna be a faggot. If you’re gonna be with him you can get the fuck out!” 

Well, after that everyone was surprised when Dean walked out of the room, only to come back dragging a wide-eyes, struggling Castiel by the coat sleeve. 

He pressed a long, sloppy kiss to his lips before flipping John off over his shoulder as he walked silently out, hand in hand with Castiel.

After the shock wore off, Sam had linked his fingers with Gabriel and walked out, only to find Dean and Cas waiting at the car, locked together in another kiss. 

“Hey, thanks for waiting.” Sam called, voice sounding hollow, even to himself. He didn’t protest when Gabriel ushered him into the back seat, while Dean took up the wheel, Cas at his side.

“So…”

“Yeah.”

Gabriel hesitated for a moment, but, well: it wasn’t like he had ever censored himself before.

“Hey, Samshine, since it looks like you’re without a last name, how about you borrow mine?” He pulled a ring, seemingly out of nowhere, and offered it to speechless Sam.

Between one moment and the next, Gabriel had a lapful of over excited moose, a pair of warm lips to his, and tears he wasn’t sure were coming from his own eyes dripping down his face.

“Yes, God yes, Gabriel.”


	21. 21- “You might like this.”

Sam was bored. He wasn’t used to having this much free time. He wasn’t sure how people did this. Really wasn’t. This was hell.

 

His office was undergoing construction after a minor earthquake had damaged the structure. 

 

They were running out of a temporary building for the time being, but only a handful of people were actually required to show up. 

 

Most of the staff was expected to work out of home, just get the basics done, grunge work to keep the company running.

 

Sam hated it. 

 

He was used to having an overflowing workload, he didn’t know what to do not that most of his time was free. 

 

Gabriel still had work, as did Dean, Cas, and most of his friends. 

 

He had re-watched the entirety of his movie collection, read all of his books, hell, he was even rereading his old textbooks to pass the time. 

 

Gabriel did make a point to come over as much as he could, and Sam tried to get out and see the sights of the city, which was lame considering he’d lived here his whole life, but it was something at least.

 

“Hey, Samshine!” Sam jumped up, not relaxing until Gabriel was in sight, sitting on the kitchen table. “How the fuck did you get in here? The door didn’t open?” 

 

Gabriel smirked, tossing a huge book at Sam. “A magician never reveals his secrets! I thought you might like this,” Sam caught the book and looked that the blank binding.

 

“What is it?” Gabriel smirked, shrugging, “read it and find out,” was all he’d say, before walking over to the window, “gotta run, breaks almost over,” and he jumped. 

 

Sam ran to the window, looking out in a panic, he lived on the third floor what the hell was that idiot thinking?!

 

Instead of a splattered Gabriel, he found a team of his actor friends lowering him to the ground. Ah, so that’s how he’d gotten in.

 

“You’re insane, Novak!” Gabriel glanced up, winking, before climbing in the car with his friends. 

 

Yeah, Sam was engaged to a moron, at least he had amazing taste in books.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, something Kaitlyn has done to me over the years of our friendship.   
> ~Samm


	22. 22- “It’s not heavy.  I’m stronger than I look.”

This day was just plain weird.

 

Gabriel had woken up to a call announcing that due to heavy rainfall destroying their set, filming would be postponed until further notice.

 

Which made no sense because they could easily film the scenes on the indoor set for now while the outdoor set was being fixed, but who was he to complain about a few days off?

 

 _Especially_ when it happened to fall on a day Sam had off.

 

He hadn’t even complained when Dean and Cas had showed up, as well as his future-husband.

 

Honestly that was probably only because after a marathon of Star Wars all four of them set about running around the apartment, pretending whatever they could get their hands on was a lightsaber.

 

If he was being honest with himself, this was the most fun he had had in _years_ , he really needed this after his shitty film schedule.

 

By the end of the night, Dean and Cas were laying on one of the couches, trading lazy kisses between arguments about movies, and Gabe was half asleep on top of Sam.

 

“Come on, baby, let’s get you to bed,” Sam murmured into Gabe’s hair, picking him up and walking them both down the hall.

 

Gabe made a halfhearted attempt to swing himself to the ground, but Sam just held him tighter, “I’ve got ya, Gabe.”

 

Gabe wanted to protest, he did, but he was so tired and Sam was _so warm_. “Come on, relax, it’s not like you’re heavy.” Gabriel sighed, sinking into Sam’s arms, “best boyfriend ever.”


	23. 23- “I’ll wait.”

Gabriel can’t believe he’s about to do this. He doesn’t want to. He’s been with Sam since they were teenagers. They were best friends before that. But he can’t do this to the kid.

 

So.

 

He takes a deep breath, letting himself in Sam’s apartment, “hey, Sam, can we talk?”

 

Sam turns from his spot in the kitchen, taking one look at his boyfriend and feeling his world crash around him.

 

Oh.

 

Oh  _ no. _

 

“Of course, Gabriel, what’s going on?” Gabriel hated himself. He hated himself so  _ fucking much _ . He could barely look at Sam,  _ couldn’t  _ meet those innocent doe eyes. He deserved so much better.

 

“You remember that job I tried out for?” Sam nodded slowly, obviously trying to guess where this was going. “I got it.”

 

Sam’s face lit up like a christmas tree, oh the poor boy, “that’s amazing, Gabe! I’m so proud of you!” He moves forward, arms outstretched for a hug, and smile falling from his lips as Gabriel avoids him. Oh, Sam.

 

“It’s filmed in Vancouver. It’ll be easier if I just move there,” Gabriel continued, and Sam’s brow furrowed. “I can’t, with the company, Gabriel I’m up for  _ partner,  _ I can’t just leave.” 

 

“I’m not… taking you with me, Sam.” 

 

“What… What do you mean?”

 

“I’m breaking up with you, Sam, I… I can’t leave you alone, I won’t make you…” Sam shakes his head, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

 

“No. No you can’t do this. Gabriel you can’t…” Gabriel steps back, turning for the door, trying to will back his own tears.  _ It’s for the best.  _ It didn’t feel like it.

  
Gabriel slipped out the door, laying his key on the table as he went, not daring to look back, barely hearing the whispered “I’ll wait for you,” as the latch clicked shut.


	24. 24- “Just because.”

Eight months. 

 

It took all of three seconds before Gabriel realized made a horrible mistake. He walked away from the best thing in the world.  

 

And it was completely not worth it. The show was shit. 

 

No, it was actually incredible, the pay was amazing, his character was absolutely adored, and the fanbase was growing at a staggering rate.

 

But it wasn’t Sam.

 

He had been an idiot to think a stupid job was worth losing his moose. 

 

The second the season wrapped he quit and flew back to California, phone already in his hand the moment the plane landed. 

 

“Hey, this is Sam,” Gabriel nearly sobbed, fuck he missed that voice. 

 

“Hi, uh, it’s me.. Gabe.” He bit his tongue, what if Sam hung up on him, what if he was with someone else? What if he really _ had _ ruined everything?

 

“Oh.” Was all Sam said, voice completely void of emotion, and it felt like a physical punch.

 

“I… Was hoping… Can we talk? Please?” The line was silent. He had lost him. Fuck.

 

“Yeah, you… uh, you know where I live. I’m home all day.” Gabriel whooped, gaining a few looks from passersby and a weak chuckle from Sam, although he decided quickly he absolutely did not like the sound of it.

 

“I’ll be there in five.” He hung up the phone and  _ ran  _ to Sam’s apartment, not even bothering to pick up his bags from luggage, they’d  _ probably  _ find their way home. Eventually. Didn’t matter.

 

His heart nearly broke in two when he got to the door just in time to see a beautiful girl hugging Sam. He was too late. Sam had replaced him.

 

That was good. She would make Sam happy, he could apologize, let Sam know what a fuck up he was, and then get out of the kid’s hair. 

 

It wouldn’t  _ totally _ destroy him. 

 

Except it would.

 

“Hey, Sam…” Was that  _ his  _ voice? That broken, pathetic thing?

 

Sam just nodded, holding the door open for him, “I’ll see you later, Jess, thanks for understanding.”

 

The girl -Jess- nodded, smiling at Gabriel, before wandering out of the building. Gabriel walked into the familiar living room, this would be the last time he saw it. 

 

He bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood, and turned to face Sam. “I just… I wanted to say I know how fucking stupid I was. I knew it the second I closed the door. I just… I thought I was doing you a favor, but I was stupid, and you’re the best fucking thing that ever happened to me.

 

“I’m glad you met someone, I hope she makes you happy, I’ll go.” He turned back to the door, this was it, he’d never see Sam again, he’d ruined it.

 

“Met… Someone? What are you talking about?”  _ What.  _ “That girl, uh, Jess? I hope she-” Sam raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing at his lips.

 

“Jessica is a friend of Cas’. She’s helping me pick flower arrangements for their wedding.” Sam held up his hand, where Gabriel’s silver band still encircled his ring finger. “I’m kind of taken with someone else.”

 

Gabriel nearly collapsed, tears he had tried so hard to hold back spilling down his cheeks. “Why’d you keep it?”

  
Sam shrugged, his smile growing as Gabriel advanced on him, all but throwing himself into Sam’s waiting arms. “Just ‘cause.” 


	25. 25- “Look both ways.”

Sam felt like he was going to throw up. How had he gotten here. He had just gotten Gabriel back. He couldn’t lose him again. Couldn’t. 

 

_ “Look both ways, Gabe, be safe.”  _ Gabriel had rolled his eyes, smirking at his boyfriend,  _ “always am, Sammoose, I’ll see you in  couple hours.”  _

 

Gabriel had decided to walk to his interview, for whatever bullshit reason. He had kissed Sam goodbye and fucking  _ skipped  _ out the door.

 

That’s who Gabriel was. He was full of life. Happy. Funny.  _ Alive.  _

 

He was  _ not _ the unconscious mass of bandages and tubes that was currently laying before Sam. 

 

_ “Hello, is this Sam Winchester? There’s been an accident concerning Gabriel Novak, he’s currently in surgery at Mercy General-”  _ am was out the door before he could hear the rest.


	26. 26- “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to.”

Gabriel didn’t know where he was. The first thing he saw was white, bright, bright, white. The next thing he knew was pain. So much pain. 

“Gabriel? Gabe can you hear me?” Sam, that was Sam. He tried to nod, which was a terrible decision really because his entire body lit up in even more pain. 

“Yeah, wha happened?” He heard a sob, and tried to look at his boyfriend. Okay moving his head was a no go, “you were in an accident. Someone ran a red light, you were walking.”

He couldn’t remember that, not at all, but suddenly Sam was in his line of vision and it no longer mattered, because Sam was crying and that was absolutely not okay.

“I’m okay, Sammy, I feel fine!” Sam stared at him, tears dripping off his nose onto Gabriel’s bandages. “That’s bullshit, Gabe, you got hit by a fucking car. You’re allowed to be in pain.”  
Gabe sighed, “yeah, okay, I feel like shit, but I’ll be okay, I promise. I said I wouldn’t leave you ever again, didn’t I?” Sam nodded, carefully climbing onto the hospital bed with Gabe, painstakingly avoiding his bandaged limbs. 

“You scared the shit out of me.” He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Gabe’s bruised cheek.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to.”


	27. 27- “Try some.”

In all his years of dating an actor, Sam can honestly say he had never been on a movie set. 

 

Which Gabriel just finds downright offensive, and it is absolutely something he had to rectify as soon as he can.

 

So after a short argument with his producers, and a chat with some of his coworkers, Sam was being dragged around the set of Gabriel’s latest production.

 

Gabriel hadn’t thought to take the day off of course, so he was often leaving Sam alone with his friends. Which Sam was not a particular fan of, but Gabriel was so excited he couldn’t bring himself to care.... _ too _ much.

 

Until one of Gabe’s friends, Garth, was trying to force feed him something that looked like pig slop and insisting it was the best thing he’d ever eat. 

 

Thankfully, Gabriel chose that moment to show up. Sam was about ready to collapse into his boyfriend’s arms. 

 

That is, until Gabriel snatched the tub of  _ stuff  _ from Garth’s hands and took a huge bite. 

 

“Gabriel, really,  _ what _ are you eating?” Sam sighed as Garth sprinted away, apparently late for his own scene. 

 

“Just try some, you won’t regret it.” Sam made a disgusted face, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “Who’s the biggest food snob you know?”

 

“You are?” 

 

“And who would never tell you to taste something unless it was fan-fucking-tastic?”

 

“You.”

  
Finally Sam opened his mouth, rolling his eyes up so he wouldn’t have to see the slop Gabriel spooned into his mouth. “Holy  _ fuck _ what is this and can I live off of it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the slop is based off of this weird concoction my husband makes involving oatmeal, mashed berries, honey, and yogurt... Just so you know... it looks //really disgusting.   
> ~Samm


	28. 28- “Drive safely.”

Sam is an overprotective little shit. 

 

Ever since the accident, he doesn’t like to let Gabriel out of his sight. 

 

Honestly, Gabe isn’t complaining, will  _ never _ complain about spending time with Sam.

 

Honestly, seeing Sam is basically the highlight of his day, but sometimes he does have to be alone. And he does have to drive himself around, and walk places. 

 

Plainly, he has to put Sam through a massive anxiety attack every day simply going to work.

 

He hates it, but there isn’t really a way around it, he has to go to work, which means he as to  _ get  _ to work, which means there are cars involved.

 

Obviously Sam knows it’s impossible to avoid, but if he had his way he would wrap Gabriel up in a bubble and never let him go anywhere, he had almost lost the goof ball.  _ Twice.  _ It was absolutely not okay.

 

He was slowly relaxing though, Gabriel was a grown man, he could take care of himself, but that didn't’ stop the phone call every morning before Gabriel left for work.

 

Didn’t stop him from reminding Gabriel to _ look both ways, drive safe, be careful, call me when you get there. _

  
Not that Gabe minded, just another reminder that Sam did, in fact, love him. For some odd reason.


	29. 29- “Well, what do you want to do?”

Gabriel loved days off. He got to _sleep_ , lovely lovely rest that he never got when he had to work.

 

Unfortunately Sam’s work schedule wasn’t as insane as Gabriel’s, and Sam didn’t necessarily want to stay in bed all day when Gabriel was off.

 

He would. He was always willing to hold his boyfriend while he caught up on his sleep, but sometimes… He would prefer to do _something._

 

He couldn’t say they really went on dates anymore, they hadn’t in awhile, they were past that faze, they just sort of existed together, but he wouldn’t mind going out into the real world on occasion.

 

So, on his next day off, Gabriel sacrificed his precious sleep, picking Sam up at nine in the morning to do whatever the moose wanted to do.

 

Which, it turns out, is a lot more difficult than expected, and they spend a good twenty something minutes sitting in the car going back and forth with “I don’t know what do you wanna do”.

  
Finally, Sam rolls his eyes, “this is ridiculous, how about we go watch Lord Of the Rings on my couch till we pass out?”


	30. 30- “One more chapter.”

Something Sam and Gabriel had learned early on was that they both loved reading.

 

There was a long standing tradition of going to the other’s apartment every Friday evening and curling up under a blanket, reading their own books silently, wrapped up in each other so tightly that they were breathing the same air.

 

It was the best part of the week to both of them, and they both hated when it got late, and one of them had to pack up and go out into the cold.

 

Lately, nine times out of ten, it was more likely they would decide “one more chapter” before heading out, and five chapters later, would wind up sound asleep, curled around each other.

 

After this happened far too many times, they decided it was just meant to be a time they stayed with each other through the night, and fell asleep curled up happily in bed, rather than in a nest of blankets on the couch.


	31. 31- “Don’t worry about me.”

It was something Gabriel didn’t even tell Sam.

 

Hell, he didn’t think about it himself, most of the time.

 

But some nights, it was like something just clicked inside of him, and suddenly everything was horrible.

 

Suddenly he was thinking of everything that could possibly go wrong in his life, Sam would leave him, Sam would die, he would lose his job, he would wind up alone, he would be kicked out of his apartment.

 

And he just couldn’t stop the cycle of thoughts from swirling around in his head. It went on until everything seemed worthless and he just wanted to end it.

 

He never did, he’d lay awake in bed and think about it, but he never did anything. It usually lasted a few days, and then he was himself again.

 

And every time Sam would ask about the dark bags under his eyes, he’d blow it off with a simple “just couldn’t sleep, don’t worry about me, Sammich.”

 

Sam wouldn’t believe it, but he’d accept Gabriel’s excuse. He didn’t have to talk if he didn’t want to.

 

Until he was there when it happened. Gabriel had been animatedly telling Sam about his day at work, then suddenly shut down. He stopped talking, and silently got up and walked to his room, laying down in bed and curling into the fetal position, making himself as small as possible.

 

Sam had followed, watched carefully as Gabriel stared at his pocket knife almost longingly, took in everything he could about the situation.

 

Then. Without a word. Crawled into bed next to the small man, pulled him into his chest, and simply held him.

 

They stayed like that for hours, Sam never loosening his grip or giving any sign he was going to move until Gabriel was ready.

 

Gabriel felt better faster than he ever had in the past, and the next time his thoughts took a dark turn, he didn’t hesitate to call Sam back.

 

And Sam definitely didn’t seem bothered to spend another night holding his boyfriend together.


	32. 32- “It looks good on you.”

Sam was one _sappy motherfucker._

 

Gabriel was in no way complaining. He wasn’t. Really.

 

But he could totally live with it if Sam decided he _didn’t_ wanna show up on set with roses.

 

Not because he was embarrassed that his boyfriend would bring him roses, oh hell no. He would rub _that_ in everyone’s faces until the end of time.

 

No, no, the problem was what was wrapped around the roses.

 

A cloth chain. With a bronze pendant of an angel. The same one that never left Sam’s neck.

 

And that wasn’t even the problem. No the problem was that Gabriel had broken down in tears and thrown himself at the moose, nearly dropping the flowers in the process.

 

That was something he would _never_ live down… Especially when Charlie found out, he shuddered to think.

 

Sam had just chuckled, looping the necklace around his boyfriend’s neck, beaming as he took in the sight.

 

“It looks good on you.”


	33. 33- “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

There are times Sam wants to pull Gabriel into a hug and never let him go, and there are times he would very much like to toss the little fucker out a car window on a deserted highway and forget about it.

 

Usually it’s the former.

 

_Usually._

 

And even when it’s not, Gabriel is quick to make up for whatever he did.

 

But when he wants to be, Gabriel is a pro at being a little pest. Like, for example, jumping Sam in the bathroom of a banquet at his work.

 

Yeah, Sam was pissed.

 

Obviously he had fucking _loved_ it at the time, but _you can’t just do shit like that Gabriel._

 

Thankfully no one had walked in, and this just meant Gabriel would be kissing up to him for the next few days.

 

So when Gabriel showed up in his apartment saying “close your eyes and hold out your hands,” he hadn’t been concerned.

 

Until he saw the set of car keys Gabe had dropped into his palm.

 

“Gabriel, what is that?”

 

“Come outside,” Gabriel giggled -fucking _giggled_ \- and dragged Sam out the door, and down into the street.

 

“You got me. A fucking truck?” Gabriel beamed up at his boyfriend and nodded, “I did! But I have to borrow it for a date! So come on!” He snatched the keys back from Sam’s hand and hopped into the fucking _truck;_ what the hell is this little creature he was dating?

 

Sam hesitantly climbed in as well, and Gabriel drove them to a field, parking, and hopping out.

 

“What’s going on?” Sam asked, climbing out himself and following Gabriel to the bed of the truck.

 

Which Gabriel had stuffed full of pillows and blankets.

 

“We’re gonna stargaze, or fuck, or make-out, honestly I don’t care, but if you don’t get in here and cuddle me I _will_ scream.”

 

Yeah, this is more than worth the times he wants to kill the little bastard.


	34. 34- “That’s okay, I bought two.”

Once again, Gabriel finds a way to prove he is the worst boyfriend in the history of – quite possibly - the entire universe.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to look at Sam when the moose arrived at the door.

 

“Gabriel, what’s wrong?”

 

Trust Sam to never let anything go unnoticed. He was perfect like that.

 

Horribly, disgustingly, irrevocably, _perfect_.

 

“The, the uh- keychain you got me? Someone… Someone took it when I was on set. I’m so so sorry, I didn’t-”

 

Sam cut him off, handing him a replica of the exact thing he was missing, “I bought two, relax.” Sam chuckles, tossing the platypus keychain at his moron of a boyfriend, “you really think I’d be mad that you got robbed? They take anything else?”

 

Gabriel shook his head, “I left everything else in the car.” Sam smiled, pulling the shorter man into a kiss, “I’m glad.”


	35. 35- “After you.”

Sam loved his brother. He did. God knows he did.

 

But holy _shit_ the man was impossible.

 

“Dean, you look great, it’s _Cas_ , you’ll be fine.”

 

Dean just shakes his head, straightening his tie for the thousandth time.

 

“What if I forget my line or something? What if something goes wrong? We aren’t like you and Gabriel, it isn’t just _fact_ that we’re in it to the end.”

 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at that, thinking of his own little shit, standing up at the altar next to Cas, probably having a similar conversation in whispered shouts.

 

“Well, I’m sure leaving him waiting at the altar is doing lovely things to that _forever_ thing.”

 

 _That_ got his attention, finally, and he let Sam drag him out the door.

 

Honestly, Sam can’t remember the ceremony. He knows he walked Dean down the aisle.

 

Knows Dean and Cas exchanged some disgustingly sappy vows, and Cas’ nephew Alfie had delivered the rings without a hitch.

 

But for the most part the afternoon was a huge blur.

 

The only thing he remembered with clarity was meeting Gabriel’s eye halfway through, and practically melting under the intense gaze.

 

They would be next, everyone knew they would be, they were just meant to be.

 

After the ceremony, and the after party, from which the newlyweds had vanished after the first dance, Sam was helping a massively drunk Gabriel out to their car.

 

“No, no, after you,” Gabriel slurred, holding the door for Sam, swaying slightly on his feet.

 

Sam chuckled, indulging the smaller man and walking out the door first, then going back to supporting him as he stumbled across the sidewalk.

 

“So, wanna start the honeymoon?” Gabriel hiccupped, collapsing into the passenger seat of Sam’s car and winking at his boyfriend.

 

“This wasn’t our wedding, Gabe.” Sam reminded him, ruffling his boyfriend’s already messy hair and adding a whispered, “will be soon, though.”

 

Gabriel shrugged, smirking, “doesn’t mean we can’t go home and fuck like rabbits.”

 

Gabriel calling Sam’s apartment home absolutely did not have Sam blushing like a schoolgirl.

 

But okay maybe it did make his stomach do some weird turns.

 

“You’re on, old man.”


	36. 36- “We’ll figure it out.”

Gabriel is amazing.

 

Really. He is.

 

Except for when he’s being a shit.

 

This is one of those times.

 

They had been together since they were eighteen. Over a decade.

 

They had been friends since infancy.

 

There was never going to be anyone else for either of them.

 

Except apparently Gabriel hadn’t gotten that memo, and still acted as if this was some fleeting thing that Sam was liable to walk away from at any moment.

 

“Do you _honestly_ think so lowly of me, Gabriel? You _really_ think I’ve just been sitting here for the last thirty years just twiddling my thumbs waiting for an excuse to leave you?”

 

Gabriel glared, huffing out a breath, “we haven’t been together thirty years, Sam, and no. I don’t. But I think you’re going to find someone better, and regret wasting so much time with me.”

 

Sam wasn’t sure his eye roll conveyed the sheer _level_ of stupidity he was currently enduring.

 

“Gabe. I’ve known you since I was in diapers. We’ve been dating since we were teens. I’ve seen you happy, sad, mad, horny, depressed, scared, and everything in between. You have the key to my apartment.

 

“We’ve broken up before, and I waited for you to come back instead of even _looking_ for someone else. I’ve taken care of you when you were sick. You’ve taken care of me. I was the one you called when your brother died, I chose you over my own father.

 

We’ve fought, we’ve broken up, we’ve hated each other, but we’re _still fucking here_ and we’re still standing strong. Do you really, _really,_ think I’m not in this for the long run?”

 

That did have him wavering, but Gabriel was a stubborn bastard.

 

“Why the _hell_ would someone like you want _me?_ ” Well, that pretty much destroyed every ounce of anger in Sam’s body.

 

“Oh, baby,” he kneeled in front of the shorter man as he seemingly collapsed in on himself, wrapping his arms around his stomach, his face contorting as he lets out a wrecked sob, falling to the ground.

 

“Gabriel, baby, look at me. Hey- hey I’m here, I’ve got you, it’s okay.” Sam pulled the smaller man onto his lap, rocking them both on the floor.

 

“Sweetheart, hey, I need you to look at me okay? Come on, let me see that beautiful face of yours.”

 

Finally Gabriel looked up, meeting Sam’s eyes, “Gabe, sweetheart, you’re everything to me okay? You’re amazing, beautiful, funny, sweet, thoughtful… You are my light in a dark room, and I won’t - _can’t_ \- ever leave you.”

 

Gabriel sniffed, nodding, and nuzzling back into Sam’s chest. “I know you don’t believe me, but we’ll work on it, figure it out, together.”

 

That finally, _finally,_ got a chuckle out of the smaller man. “You cheesy fucker.”


	37. 37- “Can I kiss you?”

It wasn’t long after the fight that Gabriel settled back into his usual self.

 

Although not _quite_.

 

He seemed mad at himself for letting Sam see him like that, he knew Sam _knew_ how he thought, but it was different for him to let him _see_ it.

 

Sam, of course, didn’t mind. He was happy Gabriel had let him in, and he told him as much, but it didn’t mean that Gabriel saw it that way.

 

As he always did, Gabriel saw the worst.

 

He was still afraid.

 

Afraid Sam would think differently of him, would leave him, would _pity_ him.

 

So Sam was careful to not treat Gabe any differently, and Gabriel fell more back into himself.

 

It took a few hours for him to normalize completely, and by then, Sam was lying in bed, sleepily rubbing a hand up and down Gabriel’s spine.

 

“Can I kiss you?” It was barely a whisper, he knew he didn’t need permission, but it felt right.

 

Gabriel nodded, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips, smiling when he pulled back.

 

He didn’t say as much, but Sam thought it was a step forward. Gabriel accepting that Sam wasn’t going to leave him due to his depression. Wouldn’t leave him due to _anything_.


	38. 38- “I like your laugh.”

Sam Winchester is a fucking bastard.

 

Gabriel would know. He’d spent his entire life with the fucker, so if you’re going to take anyone’s word for it, it should be his.

 

He even has proof!

 

Like that Sam liked to wake him up by tickling him.

 

And make faces at him when he was eating until he spit out his food.

 

And tell stupid stories until he was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain from laughing too hard for too long.

 

There are only so many times a person can make you snort hard enough to hurt your throat before you seriously start to consider loading them on a rocket ship and sending them to mars.

 

He never even apologizes!

 

Not even when he made Gabriel shoot hot coffee out of his nose after a particularly obnoxious retelling of their first night spent together.

 

(It wasn’t Gabe’s fault he moved a lot in his sleep! He had warned him! The bruises hadn’t been _that_ bad!)

 

All he’d ever do was shrug, smile, and say “I like your laugh,” before going right back to slowly killing the smaller man. Not letting up until Gabriel was laughing so hard no noise was coming out and he was left clapping like a moron, tears streaming down his cheeks.


	39. 39- “Don’t cry.”

He hadn’t meant for this to happen.

 

Really, he hadn’t.

 

Sam had been out of town, and it had gotten bad.

 

 _Really_ bad.

 

He just wanted to sleep.

 

And the dosage wasn’t working.

 

The next thing he knew he was being shaken frantically, and someone was screaming his name. “Gabriel, baby, please wake up, please. God _wake up_. Wake the fuck up! Gabriel!”

 

“Sam? Wha… I thought you wouldn’t be home till Monday?” Sam didn’t respond, just pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

 

“Oh thank God, Gabriel, what were you _thinking_?” Sam sobbed, and Gabriel glanced at his alarm clock, which was flashing 11pm _Monday, Oct 8_. The last thing he remembered was taking his sleeping pills on _Friday._

 

“Oh God, oh _God_ , are you okay? How long have you been asleep? I knew I should have come home when you weren’t answering your phone.” Sam was cupping his face in huge hands, smoothing his hair back, pressing his face as far into Gabriel’s space as he could.

 

“What’s going on?” Gabriel mumbled, and Sam sobbed, pressing their foreheads together, “you took your whole bottle of sleeping pills. I came over to check on you, and you wouldn’t wake up. Oh, sweetheart…”

 

Gabriel groggily looked around his room, he was tired, he just wanted to go back to sleep. “Sh, Sam, it’s okay. Don’t cry, please don’t cry.”

 

Naturally, Sam didn’t listen, burying his face in Gabriel’s shoulder, letting out broken sobs and whimpers into the older man’s hair.

 

“It’s alright, Sam, I’m here. I’ve got you. Don’t cry.”


	40. 40- “I made this for you.”

Gabriel is perfect. There’s no way around it.

 

He is a loud, annoying, sometimes disgusting, bastard. But he’s perfect.

 

And he liked proving it in the most strange and endearing ways he possibly could.

 

Like today.

 

He showed up in Sam’s apartment, dragging a box that was bigger than _him_ behind him.

 

“Uh, whatcha got there, Gabe?” Sam sipped his coffee, watching as Gabriel started unpacking slats of wood from the massive box.

 

“I made a thing for you, gimme a minute.” Gabriel panted, unloading even more slats, before finally going about putting them together with practiced ease.

 

“The hell?” Gabriel glared at him for a moment, before going back to setting up the, frankly, massive _thing…_

 

Sam decided to sit on the couch and watch his boyfriend work, screw whatever plans he had, this was intriguing.

 

It only took Gabriel another handful of moments before his creation was standing fully, and by that point Sam was in tears. “What is…? Gabe?”

 

Gabriel turned to face him, smiling shyly, “I uh, made it...for you… just a stupid thing… Uh, yeah, here.”

 

It’s all Sam can do to stand, drag his boyfriend into his arms, and stare at his creation.

 

A slat of wood, divided into nine boxes by a collection of shelves and walls, each box painted with a perfect replica of pictures of Sam with various friends and family.

 

In the center, Gabriel had painted one of the only family photo Sam had with his mother.

 

Mary and John Winchester wrapped in each other’s arms, Dean and another small boy - one with golden hair and honey eyes - holding a bundle of blue blankets at their feet.

 

“Proof we have known each other forever.” Gabriel pipes up, and Sam can’t help but laugh.

 

“‘S fuckin’ weird, you held me when I was a baby. Thank you, Gabriel, it’s beautiful.” Gabe smiles into Sam’s chest, “I’m glad you like it, Sammich.”


	41. 41- “Go back to sleep.”

As far as Gabriel was concerned, an anniversary was a time to make up for all the  _ shit  _ he had put Sam through for the last year.

Their twelve year was no different. They had gotten the day off, Gabriel to spoil Sam, and Sam because… Well since he hadn’t been able to open his office door 

 

(How Gabriel managed to fit all those balloons in there in the first place was a mystery that would seemingly never be solved)

His boss had started giving him August eighteenth off for fear Gabe might actually break the building. 

 

(Or maybe she just hadn’t been as entertained by half her employees walking around talking in Helium voices as everyone else was.)

Sam had fallen asleep on Gabriel’s couch the night before halfway through a marathon of Harry Potter, and Gabriel had somehow managed to carry the moose into his room without waking him.

He set his alarm for four am, and went to sleep himself, curled up against Sam, content to overheat if it meant he got to be this close to the Winchester.

When his alarm went off he was quick to get up and turn it off, but Sam still stirred, blinking groggily up at his boyfriend. “Gabe, waz goin’ on?”

Gabriel smoothed his hair back and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “nothin’, Sammich, just a call from work. Guess I forgot to turn off my sound, go back to sleep.”

Sam nodded, not really understanding, and rolled back onto his stomach, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s pillow and falling back asleep almost immediately.

By the time he woke up again there wasn’t a single place in the apartment he could walk without running into a balloon, teddy bear, or bouquet of roses. 

 

The floor was covered in flower petals, which he tried his best not to stop on, and Gabriel had cooked a massive array of breakfast foods, which were waiting on the table.

 

The man himself was waiting by to serve Sam, clad in a tux, complete with a towel over his arm and a fake posh accent. 

Not like the tux stayed on him for long, but he did insist on keeping the accent alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I was laughing so hard at the end of this when I edited it, just picture the little fucker screaming out in some bullshit accent as Sam is trying to fuck him and Sam just dissolving into laughter because what the ////fuck Gabe?   
> ~Kaitlyn  
> I'm glad I could entertain you, Kait, hope everyone else likes it, cause I'm hilarious;)  
> ~Samm


	42. 42- “Is this okay?”

When Sam was sad, it was far different than when Gabriel was sad. 

 

He didn’t curl up on his bed and refuse to move for days at a time.

 

He didn’t try his best to hide it in front of other people. 

 

And he sure as hell didn’t try his best to hide it from Gabriel in particular.

 

He was open, he would tell Gabriel when he was upset, why he was upset, and what he could do to help, even if it was just curling up with him and watching a movie with him.

 

There was never a question with Sam. 

 

Whereas  _ Gabriel _ had convinced himself it was better for all involved if he was just okay  _ all the time  _ early on.

 

Sam didn’t see it that way. Of course he wished Gabriel didn’t either, but he had grown used to looking for tells, and could always tell when his boyfriend need a little extra comfort. 

 

He was never quite sure what had set his boyfriend off, but he could always tell when he was smiling a little too much, when his laughter didn’t quite reach his eye.

 

of course he never made it obvious he knew, that would just make the poor man feel worse. 

 

If he was to offer to make dinner, rub Gabe’s shoulders, or insist they stay in on date night, however, well: who was complaining?

 

The only indication Gabriel would get that Sam knew anything was up were the quiet questions Sam would throw his way. 

 

When Sam moved down to the end of the bed, pulling Gabriel’s feet into his lap, there would be a barely audible “is this okay?” before he started massaging.

 

When Sam pulled himself up from the couch and set about making Gabriel’s favorite snacks, “are you hungry?” 

 

And of course when Sam hadn’t been able to stay the night and instead left his stuffed moose -hat long since missing and scarf tied on rather than neatly sewed- for Gabriel to sleep with instead, “can you keep him company tonight?”

 

There was never any  _ real  _ concern that the answer wouldn’t be yes, but he was always much more careful to get permission when Gabe wasn’t himself.

 

No matter how badly Gabriel didn’t want to bother Sam with his problems, he could never quite work himself up to being upset when Sam started treating him like he was fragile. 

  
He would never admit it out loud, of course. But maybe, just maybe, he liked being the damsel sometimes. 


	43. 43- “I picked these for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates in this and all the fics Samm or I are currently working on are going to be slower coming for the next few months, details at the end of the chapter <3

As much as he would deny it, Gabriel was as much of a sap as his boyfriend. 

 

He usually only let it show on their anniversary, but every once in awhile he would do something or other that would have Sam melting into a puddle on the floor. 

  
  


Usually it was small things, surprising Sam with dinner and flowers after work, randomly bringing him chocolates, hiding small treats around his apartment while he’s out.

 

Just generally living up to his self title of  _ the best at everything _ .

 

Not like Gabriel saw it that way, he figured he was just making up for whatever hell he had put Sam through since the last time he did something nice. 

 

Sam’s favorite, however, when Gabriel would show up at his door with flowers from his garden, still covered in morning dew, before work.

 

Sam didn’t have his own yard, so it was always nice to get some type of  _ life  _ in his home, and the fact that Gabriel had grown the flowers just made them better. 

 

He couldn’t help but smile every time he’d open the door at some ungodly hour in the morning to a bouquet of flowers being shoved at him and a sleepy “I picked these for you” instead of a greeting. 

  
Gabriel never quite understood why it would make Sam so happy, but anything that could put  _ that  _ smile on his face was absolutely worth his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: My late start Human Bio class just started, and I've already been sort of drowning in schoolwork recently /without that so....(*quiet sobbing*).  
> While Samm will probably have this finished any day now, she isn't comfortable posting until I beta for her. That being said, I will be doing my best, but I can't keep up with the 10 parts a day time-line I have been doing.   
> Also, this means my fics will take longer to be updated as well.   
> I will be doing my best to be getting stuff up as much as I can and I'm sort of hoping this note won't even be necessary, but just incase I die for weeks at a time, This is why. I'll be posting similar notes on everything Samm and I are currently working on
> 
> ALSO!! Samm will be getting her own Ao3 here soon, so keep an eye out for that update if you're interested. 
> 
> Thanks <3


	44. 44- “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

When Sam first got the call, he didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t liked John. John had rejected them, kicked him and his brother out of the family. 

But he was also still his father. 

He finally decided to call Gabriel, Gabe would know what to do. 

“What can I do for ya, Sammich?” 

It took Sam a moment to find his voice, but finally he managed a weak, “John was in a car accident, he’s in the hospital, on ventilator, not gonna make it through the night.”

“Oh, Samshine, I’ll be over in five, I’ll drive you to the hospital.” The way he said it left no room for argument, and Sam was waiting at the door when Gabriel showed up four minutes later and ushered him out the door. 

John, for his part, wasn’t happy to see his son, even less happy to See Gabriel at his side.

And when Dean showed up with Castiel, and their son Adam fifteen minutes later, he was even less happy. 

Homophobic shit to the death, but at least the brothers had their chance to say goodbye. 

And when Sam was curled around Gabriel in bed later that night, he couldn't bring himself to regret going.


	45. 45- “What do you want to watch?”

Gabriel was a creature of habit. Sam had known that for as long as he had known the man, but there are only so many times you can sit down at the dinner table and watch reruns of Dr. Sexy M.D. before you start to go a touch insane.

 

How Gabriel managed to willingly watch the same stupid soap every night was beyond Sam. He had personally gotten enough of the damn thing growing up with Dean.

 

He managed to refrain from complaining most of the time. It was Gabriel’s house after all, and his food, his television.

 

But every once in awhile an episode he had seen one too many times would come on, and he would speak up.

 

It wasn’t like Gabriel made a big deal out of it, just asked Sam what he wanted to watch, hardly ever even looking up from his dinner, and he never complained about what Sam put on. 

 

Sam still didn’t particularly like complaining, and Gabriel seemed to notice, asking Sam what he wanted to watch nearly every time he stayed for dinner, rather than putting on his usual shows. 

  
Once again finding a way to prove he actually  _ is  _ the best at everything, even if it’s something as small as not making Sam watch some stupid soap opera.


	46. 46- “You can go first.”

“Sam, Sammoose, Sammy, Sam-o-ram, Samshine. Hey hey hey, Moosie, Samsquatch, Samantha, asshole, babe, baby, love of my life. Shithead, hey, baby giraffe,  _ bitch fucking pay attention to me! _ ”

 

Sam rolls his eye, leaning back in his desk chair and leaning over backwards to look at Gabe. “ _ What  _ could you possibly want?” Gabriel beams, prancing over and sitting on Sam’s lap. 

 

“I want my bastard of a boyfriend to pay attention to me when I’m talking to him. I was trying to ask if you wanted to go out with me tonight.” Sam sighs, pressing a chaste kiss to Gabriel’s lips, “if you let me work, I’ll go out with you for a few hours.”

  
  


Gabriel smiles triumphantly, hopping off Sam’s lap “you got it, Sama-llama!” Sam chuckles, shaking his head and turning back to his write ups. Gabriel could be such a pain in the ass… 

 

Three hours later, Gabriel is dragging Sam out the door and down the road, all but shoving him into the car and driving them… somewhere.

 

“Gabe, where are we going?” Gabriel just smirks, taking one of the back roads out of town and picking up speed. “I found a thing and you’re going with me.”

 

Sam groans, sinking back into the seat and closing his eyes, “whatever, but if you don’t hold my hand I’m gonna be pissed.” Gabriel smiles fondly, taking Sam’s hand and squeezing it, “that I can do.”

 

Nearly an hour later, Gabriel finally pulls to a stop, poking Sam in the cheek until he stirs. “Are you really that tired? You work too hard. Come on, you’re going first.”

 

Sam groggily pulls himself out of the car and stretches, “where are we?” He takes in his new surroundings, it’s dark now, the stars reflecting in a huge lake. “Going first with what?” 

 

Gabriel’s answer is a pair of swim trunks hitting him in the face, “change, follow me.” Gabriel had already stripped and was tugging on his own pair of shorts. 

 

“What the fuck, Gabe?” He changes anyway, following Gabriel up a hill and catching the rope that’s thrown at him. 

 

“Fly like a moose, Sammy!” Sam looks between the rope, and the edge of the hill, which formed a steep drop off into the lake. “Is it safe?” Gabriel nods excitedly, making a shooing motion, eyes twinkling with mirth as they flick between Sam and the lake.

 

Sam shrugs, taking a couple steps back and pushing off, whooping and flying into the icy water. 

 

When he comes up he barely has a moment to get out of the way of a flying Gabriel before he splashes down. 

 

“Fancy seeing you here, what a coincidence” the shorter man teases when he surfaces, tossing his hair out of his face. 

 

“Yeah, almost like an angel….” ‘He pauses, casting a pointed look at his boyfriend, “dragged me here against my will.” He finished, tugging Gabriel into his arms and pressing a kiss to his freezing shoulder. “You didn’t think this through, did you?”

  
“You, soaking wet, and half naked? Hell yeah I did, who cares if it’s cold.” Sam laughs, lifting Gabriel enough to comfortably kiss him. “You’re insane, Gabe.”


	47. 47- “Did you get my letter?”

Sam was proud of Gabriel. Gabe had worked hard to get to this point, and he was happy his career was going well. But conventions suck.

 

“I miss you,” he whined into the phone, flopping onto his bed, cuddling his stuffed moose against his chest. 

 

“I miss you too, Sammoose, only a few more days. Hey, didja get my letter?” Sam squinted at the ceiling, “you… sent me a letter?”

 

Gabriel hums happily, “I did! It should be there any day, I figured I would take the opportunity to be a sappy little shit when you can’t retaliate.”

 

Sam groans, throwing his head back onto the mattress, “Gabriel you can’t do this to me, what did you write?” Gabriel hums on the other line, clicking his tongue. “Ah, ah, ah Sammy, you have to wait till you get it.”

 

Sam groans, nodding to himself. Most of the time, Gabriel was just a little shit. They had been together too long to give a fuck about the cutesy shit most couples worried about, but when he wanted to…

 

“Gotta run, Moosie, I’ll be expecting texts in all caps here soon.” Sam sighs, already missing his angel and they were still on the line. “Alright, I’ll talk to you soon.” He hands up, holding the phone to his chest and sighing. Gabriel was going to kill him one of these days.

 

The letter came later that day, and the second he saw Gabriel’s loopy handwriting on the envelope he flopped down on the floor and tore into it.

 

_ Sam, _

 

_ I know I promised I’d talk to you on the phone every day, and I have been! But, I thought it might be nice to do something special for you as well. _

 

_ You know I’m horrible with words most of the time but I’ve had time to sit down and think this out so, hopefully I can say what I want to properly.  _

 

_ You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Moosie, I know I say that a lot but…. Well, you are. I miss you like a limb when I’m not around you, and knowing you feel the same  about me…  _

 

_ Sam I can’t put into words how much your constant support have meant to me, I wouldn’t be where I am if it wasn’t for you. I wouldn’t have had the balls to become an actor, I wouldn’t… Be here without you. _

 

_ Thank you, for everything you do, and for always being there for me, cheering me on.  _

 

_ Love, _

_ Gabe _


	48. 48- “I’ll do it for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so dead all! I've been super sick, but I'm doing better and should be back onto a semi-normal posting schedule!

Sam knew Gabriel hated company dinners. He had known that as long as they had been together.

 

That’s one of the reasons Gabriel had wanted to be an actor, he hadn’t wanted to deal with all the corporate bullshit that Sam’s lawyer job bought him.

 

But, of course, he was willing to suffer through them for Sam. 

 

Even when they went to fancy high end restaurants and the only thing he recognized on the menu was salad.

 

He absolutely did not want to eat Sam’s rabbit food, but when the choice is between that, and something Sam described as raw meat and fish eggs? 

 

“I’m doing this for  _ you _ ,” he grumbles, settling for a caesar salad. After a beat he  _ accidentally  _ knocks his napkin to the floor, and used the excuse to lean closer to Sam. 

 

“And you absolutely owe me some fucking amazing sex for this,” he whispers to Sam from where he’s leaning under the table.

 

Sam’s already half gone, when Gabriel brushes his lips over his cock on the way back up, then smiles at his colleagues as if nothing had happened. 

 

If Sam rushed through his part in the dinner, he was subtle about it, and if he dragged Gabriel out by the wrist the second they were permitted to leave… Well no one said anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note I don't think I've ever properly mentioned, in the beginning of this the ages were  
> Sam: 18  
> Gabe: 20  
> Dean 22  
> Cas: 17  
> There is no set time between any specific two chapters but right now we're approximately 11 years from where this started, and by the end it will be about another 14 years from here :) just in case anyone wanted to know!


	49. 49- “Call me when you get home.”

Sam hated traveling. Especially when said traveling involved Dean. And more so airplanes. 

 

Dean was one of the bravest men Sam had ever met, but get him a few hundred feet into the air and he suddenly transforms into a giant baby.

 

It took all of one minute after take off for Sam to have a lapful of shaking limbs.

 

He wouldn’t have minded,  _ if  _ the lapful had been about five inches shorter, with longer hair and golden eyes smiling up at him, but instead it just proved to show him just  _ how  _ much he missed his boyfriend. Already. What a sap.

 

“Why am I here again?” Sam groaned when Dean finally climbed off of him, earning an indignant look from his brother.

 

“Emotional support. I can’t ride a plane by myself, and Cas is already here!” Sam couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Why they were honeymooning so far from home was beyond him, but Dean would do whatever Cas wanted. And evidently Cas was the snowy mountain type. 

 

Or the `any excuse to cuddle` type as Gabriel had called it.

 

Either way, Sam had just spent three hours on a plane, just to turn around and take another  _ four  _ hour flight back. (Damn layovers.)

 

He wouldn’t be home until ass o’clock either, so he couldn’t even curl up with Gabriel when he finally touched back down. This was such a stupid idea.

 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, his phone lit up, and he smiled as Gabriel’s name displayed across the screen.

 

He touched the message, a dopey smile spreading across his cheeks as he read it.

 

_ Call me when you get home :) and don’t bother heading to your place, I’ll make sure to be awake enough to give you a back rub when you get here <3 _

  
Yeah, Gabriel was absolutely the best at everything.


	50. 50- “I think you’re beautiful.”

“You never think about how many takes you go through until you only have one shot,” Gabriel grumbles from behind the curtain, and Sam chuckles. “I’m sure you’ll do great, Gabe, it doesn’t show until next month, anyway, let’s see.”

 

Gabriel makes a noise, spinning in a circle slowly where he’s hidden from Sam’s view. “I don’t know, Sam, I mean, I knew I was a cross dresser in this, but.. This dress isn’t flattering at all, I look so fat.” 

 

Sam hums disapprovingly, “I’m sure you look lovely, Gabe, come on out.”

 

Slowly, so so slowly, the curtain slides back, and a shaking Gabriel steps out, wearing a green sequin dress. “I hate it, it’s too tight on my stomach and it just makes me look fat, I need to start working out mo-” 

 

Suddenly Sam is dragging him into a bone-crushing hug. “Don’t you dare.” He growls, petting Gabriel’s back. “You’re the most confident man I know. Don’t you dare start doubting yourself. I think you’re beautiful, I love your body just the way it is, and that dress looks stunning on you.”

 

Gabriel peeks up at him through fake lashes, “you think so?” Sam smiles, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Absolutely, knock ‘em dead sweetheart.” Gabriel nods, smiling up at Sam.

  
Gabriel reaches up a hand, cupping Sam’s cheek in his palm and rubbing his thumb over Sam’s lower lip, “by the way, red is absolutely your color.”


	51. 51- “Are you sure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm actually getting pretty close to done with this, thing is, I finished all the later parts and am struggling with the early fifties and sixties, so there still might be a bit of a wait, but once I get those done there's gonna be some serious binge posting.
> 
> Also, if I've given Gabriel a last name so far that you remember can you comment? I don't remember if I have and it comes up in a few chapters, otherwise it's just gonna be Novak regardless of what I've put before. Thank you so much for reading <3

Gabriel knew Sam hated being around his co-stars. Almost as much as Gabriel hated those shitty corporate dinners. But it was different with actors, a lot of them were shallow, and a lot of them wanted Gabriel. 

 

Sam shouldn’t have to deal with that. Still, he did, every time there was an event he could make it to. 

 

Every time, Gabriel would pester him, reassuring him that he didn’t have to go. That he could just stay home. Ask him if he’s sure till he’s blue in the face. 

 

And every time, Sam would just nod and smile, “I’m the one wearing your ring, aren’t I? They can say what they want, you’re mine. All mine.” Gabriel could never deny that, Sam was right, after all, there was no one else in the world he loved as much as he did Sam.

 

This time was different, though, instead of backing off when their advances were ignored, they went after Sam. They tore him down, he’s not handsome enough, not smart enough, not  _ good  _ enough for Gabriel. As always, Bradey was in the lead of the team trying to split them up, and Sam was doing a magnificent job at ignoring him. 

 

That is, until he pushed it too far.

 

“Maybe if his boyfriend wasn’t such  _ shit,  _ we wouldn’t have almost lost Gabriel.” Sam tenses, and Gabriel grabs his hand, glaring at Brady.

 

“How do you even know about that?” Brady shrugs, “word gets out when an actor as well known as you ends up in the hospital after an attempted suicide.” 

 

Sam drops Gabriel’s hand and walks out of the room without looking back, shoulders tense. Gabriel doesn’t waste another moment, taking a harsh swing at Brady before running after his fiance, shaking the blood off his hand. 

 

“Sam! Sam ignore him! Baby that wasn’t your fault and you know it. Sweetheart, Samshine, look at me.” Sam ignored him, walking out the front door into the dark street. “He’s right, Gabriel. If I was better I could… I could help you.” 

 

Gabriel grabs his shoulder, wrenching him around, pausing for only a moment when he sees the tears streaming down Sam’s face. “Baby, he was trying to get a rise out of you. We both know it wasn’t a suicide attempt, and it was  _ absolutely _ not your fault.” 

 

Sam sighs, pulling Gabriel into his arms, “you’re everything to me.” Gabriel pulls him down into a kiss, “you’re perfect, Samshine, let’s go home. I think I still have chinese in the fridge from last night.” 

  
Sam shakes his head, wiping his eyes, “no, let’s head back in, I want to get my own punch in while we're here.”


	52. 52- “Have fun.”

Sam is a huge, nerdy sap. It’s true. Gabriel says so, and he would absolutely know.

 

Exhibit a, when Sam had to go business, and he couldn’t take Gabriel with him? He bought Gabriel a week pass to the carnival down the street.

 

Gabriel had been complaining he hadn’t had enough time to ride everything he wanted when he and Sam went there on the date, so the moose thought it only fitting to let him burn himself out.

 

So when he left in the morning, he kissed Gabriel on the forehead, and left the pass on the counter along with a note `have fun, see you soon`. 

 

By the time he got back Gabriel had gained ten pounds from carnival food and was looking much worse for the wear. 

 

“Have fun?” Sam teased, and Gabriel groaned, sinking into his fiance’s arms, “never. Ever take me to a fair again. If I see one more funnel cake I think I’ll die.” 


	53. 53- “Sit down, I’ll get it.”

Usually when Sam went to Gabriel’s house after work on Friday, Gabe was spinning around the kitchen whipping up some intricate dinner. 

 

It was their tradition, Gabe loved cooking, and they both had Saturdays off. 

 

So when Sam shows up to find Gabriel curled up on the couch, shaking and crying, he wasn’t exactly sure what to do.

 

“Baby, Gabe, what’s going on?” Gabe just shook his head, curling tighter in on himself. 

 

Sam scooped the shorter man up and set him in his lap, wiping at the tear tracks until Gabe found his voice. 

 

“Cas’ in the hospital, car wreck,” he whispered, and Sam was immediately carrying him back out to the car.

 

By the time Saturday morning rolled around, neither Gabe or Sam had left Castiel’s side, and Dean was curled up in the cot with his unconscious husband. 

 

“I’m gonna go get us all breakfast,” Gabe stood up to go with him, and Dean whimpered weakly. 

 

“Sit down sweetheart, I’ve got it.” 

  
Gabe nods, sitting back down and taking Castiel’s hand. Sam smiles sadly back at the man before heading out to find them something edible. He had enough of the cafeteria food last night to last a lifetime.


	54. 54- “I made reservations.”

Sam hates Valentine’s day. He always has. 

 

Gabriel on the other hand, loves  _ everything  _ about it. From the candy to the pink to the glitter  _ everywhere.  _ (Plus the fact he’s pretty much guaranteed to get laid.)

 

But since Sam hated it, they generally didn’t do much, Gabriel cooked them dinner, and they ate chocolate until they got sick. 

 

It was tradition.

 

But this year Sam was acting weird. And when Gabe would usually start cooking, he walked into the living room, holding out a suit to Gabe, already dressed in his own.

 

“Samshine? What’s going on?” 

 

Sam blushed as Gabriel took the suit, not bothering to leave the room before stripping down.

 

Sam bit his lip, watching Gabriel tug on the suit, a sight he would never get tired of.

 

“I made reservations… At that restaurant you’ve been talking about…”

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened as he stared up at his fiance. “You have to make those… Forever in advance, how did you… Sam you’re amazing!”

 

Sam chuckled, catching the smaller man as he launched himself into his arms. “I try, let’s go, I don’t want to be late.” 

 

Gabriel nods excitedly, finishing up the last of his buttons and holding his hand out for Sam.

  
“You’re perfect, Sammich.”


	55. 55- “I don’t mind.”

Sam loved Irene. He did. She was the best niece ever. 

But ever since Cas and Dean’s adoption finalized, they liked leaving her with Sam and Gabe every. Single. Weekend. And it was exhausting.

Sam and Gabe hadn’t talked about kids, but they were beginning to think they didn’t want them, how did parent’s do it, Irene woke up every hour without fail which meant so did they.

As if on cue, the screaming started up again, and Gabe groaned. “I’ve got her, I don’t mind.” Sam whispered, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“You sure Sammich?” Sam smiled, “of course, baby, go back to sleep.” Gabriel yawned, pulling Sam down into a kiss. 

“You’re the best.”


	56. 56- “It brings out your eyes.”

Gabriel is evil. Don’t let the little bastard convince you otherwise. 

 

And Sam would not look good in a dress, thank you very much. 

 

Just because it looked fantastic on Gabe did not mean Sam could pull it off.

 

But how was he supposed to resist Gabriel’s puppy eyes? No human should be able to look like that, he was just too cute. 

 

So that’s how Sam found himself in a pale blue sun dress, white polka dots radiating from his chest and scattering across the fabric.

 

“Gabe, I look ridiculous, can I please change?” Gabe looked him up and down, running his fingers over the smooth fabric. 

 

“No, it brings out your eyes, I like it.” Sam rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders nervously. 

  
“Please, what if someone sees me? Gabe.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “fine, but you’re buying it.”


	57. 57-“There is enough room for both of us.”

Something not everyone knew about Sam? He was like one of those giant dogs that was convinced he’s a puppy. 

 

He was always bound and determined to curl up on Gabriel’s lap, even though the other man was about half his size.

 

“There’s not enough room,” Gabriel would always laugh, then Sam would make a show of curling himself into a ball and wrapping himself around his husband-to-be. 

 

“There is absolutely enough room, fight me.” Sam would whisper back, even as he was falling off Gabe’s lap and hanging off the edge of wherever they were sitting. 

 

“Yep, Sam, always enough room for you.”


	58. 58- “You don’t have to say anything.”

Gabriel is god awful at saying what he means. When it comes to sass and quick comebacks? He’s never lacking.

 

But when a conversation is serious and he _absolutely needs_ to say the right thing? There’s not a chance he’ll say what he means.

 

Sam’s gotten used to this, actually, he likes taking advantage of it. He loves to say something, just to watch Gabriel flail around trying to come up with the right response.

 

He wasn’t  _ too  _ evil though, after smiling at his little dork for a minute, watching him try to find the words, he would always pull him close. 

  
“You don’t have to say anything, I know.”


	59. 59- “Wow.”

After his role as the cross dresser, Gabriel had decided there was a definite upside to women’s clothing. 

 

Namely? The way Sam looked at him. 

 

The way a simple skirt and swipe of eyeshadow could render his fiance speechless. 

 

The whispered praise every pair of heels got him. 

 

Who cared if his feet were killing him when it got  _ that  _ look, or if it took him an extra hour to get ready to get Sam’s voice was  _ that  _ reverent.

 

“Wow,” always whispered, never trusting his voice any louder. 

 

And Sam, as amazing has he was, was always willing to give him a massage if he was to complain that a particular piece had been uncomfortable. 

 

Yeah, absolutely worth it.


	60. 60- “Happy birthday.”

Gabriel hated his birthday. He hated getting older.

 

He was an actor, older means less rolls, which means less money, which means he can’t take care of Sam. 

 

Sam knew that. 

 

So why he insisted on throwing an extravagant party every bloody year was beyond Gabriel.

 

So when he woke up on his birthday to find his room intact and his moose of a fiance nowhere in sight, he should have been excited… But…

 

Had Sam forgotten? Why wasn’t he doing anything? 

 

Usually his room would be decked out with balloons and glitter, there’d be a naked moose next to him in bed with a bow tied around his dick, and a stack of presents in the living room that was taller than him.

 

But he never wanted that (except maybe naked Sam, that was always something he wanted) so why was he disappointed? 

 

He dragged himself out of bed and padded to the kitchen, absolutely not sulking that he didn’t get breakfast in bed. 

 

He didn’t want it. 

 

Didn’t like his birthday.

 

But a call might have been nice? He checked his phone for the billionth time, no word from his fiance. 

 

That’s fine, maybe Sam finally got the memo that he didn’t want to do anything… It was only eleven anyway, he’d call him later and they would curl up in bed and watch movies. 

 

That would be perfect. 

 

He grumbled to himself, showering and getting dressed and going about his day, still no word from Sam. 

 

What if he got himself hurt? Why wasn’t he calling?

 

Gabriel couldn’t resist anymore, he was worried.

 

He dialed Sam’s number, sighing in relief when Sam picked up on the second ring.

 

“Hey, Gabe… I’m kinda busy is this important?” Sam grunted, panting into the phone.

 

“Erm, no, sorry, on a run?” Sam grunted, obviously straining, “not exactly, I’ve gotta go, I’ll talk to you later.” 

 

Sam hung up before Gabriel could reply.

 

So he did forget, alright, not a big deal. He could just go about his day, get some of the cleaning he’s been meaning to do out of the way.

 

It’s nine at night before he hears from Sam again. In the form of a knock on the door.

 

When he answers to find his fiance in a suit and tie, holding out a hand and smiling bright enough to dull the stars, he doesn’t know what to think. 

 

“Sammich?” He takes Sam’s hand and lets him lead him down the steps. “Happy birthday, mon amour.” 

 

Gabriel smiles, climbing into Sam’s truck, “I thought you forgot.” 

 

Sam chuckled, “then I did my job right,” he drove them out of the city, not stopping until the lights had completely faded from view. 

 

“Sam, where the hell are we?” Sam just chuckled and backed up to a tree, climbing out and offering Gabriel a hand. 

 

“You told me last year you’d rather just curl up and watch movies with me than have some big party so... “

 

He lifts Gabriel into the bed of the truck, which is entirely filled with blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, and sleeping bags. 

 

“I thought I’d listen to you for once.” He walks around to the tree, cutting a rope.

 

A huge white sheet fell down, and Gabriel gasped. “You didn’t.”

 

Sam beamed at him, setting up the projector before climbing into the truck with him and curling around his fiance. “Oh but I did, for the record, I was putting that up when you called.”

 

Gabriel sniffed, nuzzling into Sam’s shoulder and staring up at the massive screen. “Thank you.”

  
“Happy birthday.”


	61. 61- “I’ll pick it up after work.”

“Gabe I can’t sleep without him!” Sam whined, looking at his ripped moose, on the verge of tears.

 

Gabriel had gotten him this thing over a decade ago, he didn’t know how he would function without it. 

 

“Hey, baby, shh. I’ll bring it to the costume department, I’m sure they can fix it up. I’ll pick him up after work. You won’t even notice he’s gone.” 

 

Sam blushed, nodding. He was a thirty year old man, he shouldn’t be crying over a stuffed animal. 

 

“Hey, I’m glad you like him so much, I’m sure they’ll take good care of him for us, okay?” Gabriel reassured, gently taking the moose from Sam’s hand and petting the worn fur.

 

Sam nodded, sniffing and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Gabriel smiled fondly and stood on his toes to press a kiss to Sam’s trembling lips.

 

“I’ll get him fixed up as good as new, I promise, okay?” 

 

“Thank you, Gabriel.”


	62. 62- “It can wait until tomorrow.”

“Sam I need to get these stupid lines, stop it! I don’t know why they’re so hard,” Gabriel groans, flipping through his script for the billionth time. 

 

Sam snatches it out of his hands, “they’re so hard because you’re exhausted and frustrated. Come to bed, I’ll give you a massage and you can go to sleep. I’ll even run lines with you tomorrow before you go in.”

 

Gabriel glares at him, holding out his hand, “give me my script, Sam. I have to know them for  _ tomorrow _ I can’t go to sleep now!” 

 

“Gabriel, you’re gonna sleep through your call if you don’t sleep now. You’re not gonna get anywhere like this. We’ll get up early and run them until you have to go, I  _ promise  _ you’ll know them, but it can wait till tomorrow.”

 

Gabriel groans, but lets Sam heard him into his room and strip him down to his boxers. “If I don’t have them for tomorrow I blame you.” He grumbles as Sam shoves him down onto his stomach and straddles his thighs.

 

“Yeah yeah, shut up and enjoy your massage,” Sam chuckles, working out the knots in Gabriel’s sore muscles.

  
“Just so you know, you are a God. An annoying God, but a God.”


	63. 63- “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Say the thing!” Sam rolled his eyes, glaring at his fiance. 

 

“Gabriel, sometimes it’s really hard to believe you are  _ actually  _ thirty.” 

 

Gabriel shrugs, laying his head on Sam’s lap, “I’m young at heart, humor me.” 

 

Sam tangles his fingers in Gabriel’s hair, “I’m wearing your ring, isn’t that good enough?” 

 

Gabriel glares up at him, shaking his head, and Sam sighs a small smile tugging at his lips. 

  
“Fine, Gabriel Novak, I am yours forever, you are all there is for me, and I will never leave you. Cross my heart and hope to die.”


	64. 64- “It’s two sugars, right?”

Gabriel had a sweet tooth, that was never a secret. What apparently  _ was  _ a secret, was just how much sugar he liked in any given thing.

 

All his assistants got it wrong, either putting too much or too little sugar in his coffee. The only person who ever got it right was Sam. 

 

He still checked every time, even though he knew the answer. “Two sugars, whiter than your ass?” Gabriel would laugh and nod, making grabby hands until Sam handed him his mug. 

  
“You’re such a little dork,” Gabriel would just smile proudly and sip his coffee, waggling his eyebrows at his fiance until Sam choked on his drink.


	65. 65- “I’ll help you study.”

Gabriel loves his job, and he’s good at it. Usually. 

 

Sometimes not so much. 

 

For some reason, some scripts just go in one ear and out the other. He just can’t remember them no matter what he does.

 

It’s times like those he’s happy he had the most supportive fiance on the planet. All he as to do is say he’s having a hard time and Sam picks up a script and flops on the couch with him.

  
“I’ll read it with you, who are you playing?” 


	66. 66- “Stay over.”

“Stay over,”  two words they had said to each other a million times. It wasn’t a big deal. 

 

Except this time was different. It started off the same, “stay,” whispered into the dark of the room as they lay wrapped around each other. 

 

Sam had nodded, nuzzling his face into Gabriel’s sweaty hair as they panted together, “of course.”

 

But Gabriel hadn’t left it there, he sat up, much to the protest of his tired moose, and met Sam’s eyes, far too serious.

 

“I mean it. Move in. You sleep here almost every night anyway. We’re engaged, I want to be able to curl up with you every night.”

 

It hadn’t been much of a decision to make, most of Sam’s stuff was already in Gabriel’s apartment, it was pointless to keep paying for his own. 

  
“Of course.”


	67. 67- “I did the dishes.”

Sam wasn’t used to having to someone to share chores with. He’d lived on his own since he was eighteen, it was just second nature for him to do everything himself. 

It took a lot of getting used to to come home and have half of the stuff he had expected to do already done. 

He’d go through the list of chores on the way home, planning what he could do when, and how long everything would take, only to come home to a clean house and a lot more free time than he expected.

Of course, Gabe did it on purpose. Spoiling Sam and making sure the giant had nothing better to do than curl up on the couch and watch shitty movies but still, it was unexpectedly sweet to come hope to a cheerful announcement of “I did the dishes!”

And it just left more time to be dragged around by his little dorky angel.


	68. 68- “You didn’t have to ask.”

It was easy to forget sometimes. 

 

Gabriel was usually such a happy person, most of the time he was laughing and joking, leaving everyone around him doubled over and wheezing in laughter.

 

He didn’t let people see any other side of him, even after all this time he didn’t  _ like  _ to let Sam see him as anything other than the mask he wore.

 

Sam was good at reading him, had been for years, but there were times - and he was loath to admit - he wasn’t there.

 

It was so hard to tell, and Gabriel did his best  to hide it. 

 

Most of the time he’d spend his time making Sam laugh so hard he didn’t see the pain etched on those perfect eyes. 

 

Those times were the worst. When Gabriel would do such a good job at hiding, even  _ Sam  _ couldn’t tell. 

 

He hated pulling the people around him down, he didn’t want to bother them. He was  _ convinced  _ if he let anyone see how much he was hurting they would get annoyed with him. 

 

They would see him as the complaining pain in the ass and leave him alone. And he’d rather have fake laughter than  that loneliness. 

 

It didn’t matter how Gabriel was feeling though, he knew Sam was always there to hold him, and without fail Gabriel would find his way onto his Moose’s lap. He could keep up his persona, let everyone believe he was okay, and still have those strong arms holding him up.

 

That’s usually when Sam caught on as well, squeezing him a little tighter, not flinching when the mask began to crack. 

 

Maybe one of these days Gabe would start talking to him, but until then Sam was willing to wait with open arms. 

 

And when Gabriel finally shuffles into their room at two in the morning with tear tracks painting his face, whispering a shy “can I talk to you?” 

  
The only thing Sam can think to do is hold his arms open for the smaller man. “You don’t have to ask.”


	69. 69- “I bought you a ticket.”

Gabriel was a famous actor. That was evident enough every time Sam took him out. 

 

The autograph and picture requests were seemingly endless, and Sam wasn’t sure how his fiance managed to smile and nod at every single person that asked. 

 

There were strangers that knew him seemingly better than Sam, and fan pages for everything from his acting skills to his `molten gold eyes`, and people speculated about the size of his dick as much as they did about what would happen next in his show.

 

So Sam would  _ never  _ understand how Gabriel still managed to be shy. 

 

Really, it made no sense, but it was just another endearing quirk he had learned to deal with.

 

“So, Sam…” Gabriel started, shuffling awkwardly in the doorway. 

 

“Yeah, hon?” Sam set his book on the table, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on the hem of his shirt. 

 

“My uh, my show premieres this weekend and I got you a pass into the cast party and a ticket for the private viewing and I was wondering if you were even interested ‘cause it’s really not a big deal if-”

 

Sam had gotten up and walked over during his rambling and clamped a hand over his mouth before he could start tearing himself down.

 

“I would love to go. When is it?”

 

Gabriel blushed, looking away when Sam moved his hand. “Next Friday, seven p.m.”

 

Sam hummed, “and you have Saturday off?” Gabriel nodded, quirking his head to the side in confusion.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

Sam scoffed, raising an eyebrow, “you think I’m going to let you sleep after having a free pass to stare at you all night? Oh no, you’re  _ mine _ when we get home,” he swatted Gabriel’s ass before heading out to the kitchen.

 

“Or maybe,” he chuckled to himself, “I’ll share a little, see if any of your fans have any new ideas on how to ravish you.”

  
Gabriel groaned, burying his face in his hands, “they’re writing about me and  _ Rob  _ now. He plays my  _ dad.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R2 is my favorite thing, and it was also absolutely necessary to reference the thing.


	70. 70- “You’re warm.”

Gabriel groaned, he was too hot, but he was so comfortable, why was he so hot? 

 

He squinted his eyes open, peeking up at his fiance, “you’re too hot, are you feeling okay?” 

 

Sam wasn’t asleep, he was faking, Gabriel knew him too well to not notice, but it still took him a minute to reply. 

 

“I think I might be coming down with something, I don’t feel…” He trailed off, shivering violently. 

 

Gabriel pulled himself into a sitting position, leaning down to press a kiss to Sam’s forehead. Definitely too warm. 

 

“I’ll go grab some cold medicine and call you into work, you try to get some rest.” Gabriel tucked the covers carefully back over Sam, brushing his hair out of his face. 

 

“Anything else you need?” Sam smiled weakly at him, curling into a ball and huddling under the blankets.

  
“An extremely attractive and perfect fiance to cuddle with?” Gabriel chuckled, nodding, “yeah alright Romeo, I’ll be back in a minute.”


	71. 71- “No reason.”

Gabriel is a sap, but if he does something particularly sappy, there’s usually a reason. And it usually isn’t good.

 

So when Sam comes home to a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear labeled with his name, waiting for him on the table, and Gabriel nowhere in sight, he’s a little wary.

 

“Gabe? What did you do?”

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Came the call from the other end of the house, and Sam hesitantly picks up the bear, cautiously turning it in his hands until he was sure it wasn’t going to spontaneously combust or something. 

 

“Why don’t I believe you?” He grumbles, setting the bear down and going about investigating the flowers. 

 

“Cause you have trust issues,” Gabriel teases, sauntering into the kitchen and hopping on the counter, watching his Moose suspiciously poke the petals of one particularly evil looking rose. 

 

“Then why did you get them?” 

 

Gabriel shrugged, “no reason,” he smirked, hopping off the counter and pulling a rose out of the vase, sniffing it happily. 

 

Sam narrowed his eyes, but slowly relaxed, picking up the vase nervously and moving it to the window sill. 

 

Gabriel chuckled behind him, and Sam spun around, “what the fuck did you do?!”   

 

“Nothing!” Gabriel yelled, even as he ran out of the room. Sam looks at his hands… which were covered in glitter. 

 

“You fucker!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something else my husband has done to me over the years -.-


	72. 72- “I’ll meet you halfway.”

Even after all these years together - almost two decades if you can believe it - Sam and Gabe still argue over the most pointless things, like how much greenery was required per meal.

 

Gabriel was all for eating pizza and sweets on a daily basis, while Sam needed some sort of vegetable with every meal. 

 

It was frustrating to say the least. 

 

And lead to constant arguments, usually consisting of Gabriel announcing they should just order pizza, Sam demanding they get something green on it, and Gabriel making disgusted noises until Sam backed down. 

 

“I am not eating salad on my pizza, Sammich, that is an atrocity and I will not have it in my home.”

 

“Our home, Gabe.” Sam corrected, rolling his eyes.

 

“Fine, still an atrocity, still not happening.”

 

Sam groaned, “we can get it on half. And I’ll buy you dessert.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, shooting Sam a calculating look. “Fine, half.” He agrees, nodding resolutely.

 

“We cannot keep having this argument every time we order in,” Sam sighs, grabbing the phone and dialing their favorite pizza shop.

  
“But I get a dessert out of it!”


	73. 73- “Take mine.”

“Sam have you seen my keys?” Gabriel calls, running around the house, how does he manage to lose one of the three things he absolutely  _ cannot  _ leave the house without?

 

“Have you checked the table?” Sam called back, dragging himself out of bed, “why do you even need them?”

 

Gabriel groans, “I got a call in and I have to  _ be  _ there five minutes ago but I can’t fucking find my keys!” He picks up one of the couch cushions and throws it off, digging around.

 

“Oy, just take mine you moron,” Sam sighs, grabbing his keys off the hook and tossing them to Gabe, “I’ll look while you’re out.”

 

Gabriel beams, blowing Sam a kiss, “absolute best, I’ll see you later!” He calls over his shoulder, running out the door. 

 

Sam rolls his eyes, heading back to bed, snatching his phone off the counter and dialing Gabriel.

 

“Were they in the car again?” He smirks, listening to the engine rev in the background.

 

“....yea.”

 

“Have fun at work, Gabriel,” Sam chuckles.

  
“Yeah yeah, go to sleep, asshole.”


	74. 74- “We can share.”

Gabriel didn’t give up his food easily. Especially when it was something sweet. 

 

He liked his sugar, and he would never give it up without a fight. 

 

Unless it was Sam. 

 

Because as much as Sam would deny it, he had a sweet tooth just as big as Gabriel’s. He was just better at controlling it. 

 

Sam was too self conscious. Too worried about how he looked to dare order his own dessert or buy snacks for himself.

 

So, every time they went out to dinner, Gabriel would order the biggest dessert on the menu and push it into the center of the table the second it arrived. 

 

“This is bigger than I thought, can we share?”

 

The way Sam’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas was more than worth giving up his sweets for, every time.


	75. 75- “I was just thinking about you.”

One thing about Sam, he never let you know just how busy he was. 

 

He could be drowning in work, every second of the day booked solid, but if Gabriel called him, or even showed up in his office? He would greet him with a smile and put everything aside.

 

“Hey, baby, I was just thinking about you.”

 

It didn’t matter if he would have to stay up until four in the morning to finish the write up he shoved aside, he was damn well gonna talk to his fiance. 

 

Gabriel knew this, of course, and could always tell when Sam was more stressed than usual. 

 

He kept his visits short those days, counting how many time Sam’s eyes flicked to his watch to gauge how important whatever he had going on was, and reacting accordingly. 

 

Those were the days Sam would come home to a spotless house, a fully cooked dinner, and a neat pile of finished paperwork waiting for him on his desk. 

  
Not that Sam ever let it go unnoticed, and he absolutely made it up to Gabriel in more ways than one. But he didn’t need to, Gabe was more than happy to help Sam in any way he knew how.


	76. 76- “I want you to have this.”

Gabriel wasn’t  _ usually _ shy person. Especially around Sam. Not unless it was about his show. 

 

So when Sam wakes up to Gabriel staring at him, blushing and chewing on his lip nervously, during hiatus, he isn’t sure what to think. 

 

“Gabe?” Sam cupped his fiance’s face, “what’s going on?” 

 

Gabriel pressed his cheek into Sam’s palm, smiling shyly, “I uh… I want you to have this.”

 

Sam was about to question him, when he felt Gabriel pressing something into his chest. “What..?” 

 

Sam froze, wide-eyed. “Gabriel this is, I couldn’t possibly… I… Luke gave this to you I can’t…”

 

Gabriel presses the chain harder against Sam, “Luke gave it to me when were kids. He said it meant he’d always be there for me, that I would never be alone. It was a lie when he said it. It isn’t this time.” 

 

Sam blinked back tears, nodding and slipping the warm metal over his head and taking a moment to admire the beautiful design. A heart, made out of two feathers. One of the feathers was worn, ruffled and bent. The other was in perfect condition. 

 

“Tha… Thank you, Gabe.”


	77. 77- “Call me if you need anything.”

“Sam, baby, come to bed. It’s late…” Gabriel whined, but Sam just shook his head, shifting his notes. 

 

“I’ll be in in a while, I need to wrap up a couple things. Get to bed, it’s late and you have an early morning.”

 

Gabriel hesitated, he didn’t like leaving Sam alone when he was working like this, he was known to burn himself out…

 

“Alright, call if you need anything.” 

 

Sam grunted, not looking up from his notes, and Gabriel dragged his feet to their room.

  
He set an alarm to go off in an hour before crawling under the covers, though. If Sam wasn’t in bed by then he’d drag him in by the hair.


	78. 78- “Do you want to come too?”

This had been a mistake. Sam had never come with Gabriel to a convention, and they were both beginning to see why. 

 

Though they spent most of their time together, that was always in a house. There was space for them to be away from the other. 

 

They were happy together, but living in the same small enclosed space for days was maddening when you have nowhere to hide away. 

 

It had been simple enough, Sam was complaining that he missed Gabriel when he went away, so Gabriel asked if he wanted to come too. 

 

Of course fans knew of Sam, and most of them loved him, so he could even bring his fiance up on stage so they could finally meet him in person… kind of.

 

It all went well, perfectly even, for about a week. Then the arguments started. Small little spats about space management and Gabriel’s cleanliness habits, or lack thereof. 

 

After a month, they were constantly fighting, well, mostly Gabriel. Sam was never the aggressive type, he just took what Gabriel threw at him.

 

They’d be fine though, they always were. 


	79. 79- “I’ll still be here when you’re ready.”

Gabriel hadn’t seen it coming, perhaps he should have, okay he  _ really  _ should have, but still.

 

It was  _ Sam,  _ Sam wasn’t one to walk away. He would never give up. Except he had.

 

_ “I think I need some space, I’m catching a plane home. _ ” 

 

He shouldn’t have started so many fights. It wasn’t like he was even  _ mad  _ at Sam, he was just tired and cranky and…and now Sam was gone.

 

Was this what Sam had felt like then he had left for Vancouver? How had he done this to his poor moose. 

 

By the time he got home, he was ready to swallow his pride, apologize,  _ beg  _ if he had to, he just wanted Sam back. 

 

But by the time he let himself into their flat, Sam was gone. The only trace he’d been there at all was his engagement ring sitting on the kitchen counter with a scrap of paper beside it.

 

` _ call me when you’re ready. I’ll be here.` _


	80. 80- “Is your seatbelt on?”

Gabriel had wanted to call right away, of course he had. But he hadn’t let himself. Sam was right, space would do them good. And he could respect what Sam wanted. He had to. 

 

The next time he saw Sam, everything was different. It was pouring rain, and Gabriel was driving to work. He saw his moose puppy walking down the street, and couldn’t resist pulling over.

 

“Where ya headin?” 

 

“The office, thanks, ba- Gabriel.” Gabe winced, but nodded, “yeah, alright. Your seatbelt on?” 

 

Sam chuckled and nodded, Gabriel dropped him off at the office, surprised when he got a wet hug before Sam climbed out.

 

“You still have my number.”

 

Before Gabriel could respond, Sam vanished into the rain.


	81. 81- “Sweet dreams.”

Gabriel called Sam that night, and they talked for hours. They agreed to take it slow for now. They could go back to how things were, just not yet. They needed this, it was good for them.

 

Still, neither of them could bring themselves to hang up the phone, they missed each other, they wanted to catch up.

 

Sam stayed on the phone with his twerp until Gabriel dozed off, and even then, it took him a few minutes to hang up.

 

He stayed on the line and listened to the soft sounds of sleep for another couple minutes before finally whispering “sweet dreams,” and ending the call.

 


	82. 82- “I was in the neighbourhood.”

Gabriel stared at the door, walking up the steps for the tenth time. He could do this. A few months ago he would have been letting himself in without a second thought. 

 

But it isn’t a few months ago. 

 

He walked back down the stairs, but this time, he heard the door swing open behind him. 

 

“Ga...briel?” Sam asked and Gabe slowly turned to face the man, who was in running shorts and a tank top, water bottle in hand.

 

“I was in the neighborhood, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your run.” Sam shook his head, smiling, “come in, I’ll go change. Tea?” 

 

Gabriel nods slowly, dragging his feet into the flat, “I don’t have to stay, yanno.”

 

“Shut up, and put the kettle on will you?”Sam calls from his room, and Gabriel smiles to himself, small steps, good start. 

  
“You’ve got it Samshine!”


	83. 83- “Stay there.  I’m coming to get you.”

Sam didn’t know why he called Gabriel. Their relationship was still rocky at best, he had only seen the man a handful of times since the break up. They could talk as easily as they always had, but it was strained. 

 

But still, that’s the number he dialed, curled up in a doorway out of the rain. 

 

“Sam? What’s going on?” Gabriel picked up on the second ring, and Sam sighed in relief. 

 

“I… needed someone and… You’re the first number I thought of. Gabriel I…” He choked on a sob, biting the back of his hand and wrapping his torn jacket tighter around himself.

 

“Sam what happened? Where are you?” Sam shook his head, although he knew Gabriel couldn’t see. 

 

“I went out drinking, I think someone drugged me. Gabe I…” Sam whimpered, hugging his knees to his chest, he wishes Gabriel would just talk to him, tell him a story… Hold him, like he used to. He just needed to hear his voice. 

 

“Is the GPS in your phone on?” Sam hummed an affirmative, sniffing. “Stay where you are, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Don’t hang up.” Sam whimpered, but did as he was told, hugging his knees tighter to himself. 

 

He could hear the sound of a car engine revving through the speakers, Gabe was speeding, he would get himself killed like that.

 

A handful of minutes later, Gabriel’s car stopped in front of him, and Gabe hopped out, not wasting any time in finding Sam and wrapping the larger man in his arms. 

 

“What do you want? Tell me what I can do.” Sam nuzzled against Gabriel’s chest, so familiar, even though he hadn’t touched him like this in months. 

 

“Take me home… With you… I want to go home…” Gabriel hesitated for a minute, “your place or mine?” 

 

Sam looked up at him through wet lashes, shivering with cold, “ours?” He whispered hopefully, and Gabriel’s face broke out into a brilliant smile. 

  
“Yeah, yeah of course Sam, let’s go home.”


	84. 84- “The key is under the mat.”

Getting used to each other again had been easy. They fell into the same routines, working around each other as flawlessly as they always had. 

 

They were also far better at it.

 

They no longer took the other for granted, making sure that they both knew just how loved they were. Going out of their way to do small things for each other, flowers, chocolates… stolen kisses and unexpected dates.

 

No, the difficult part in all this was remembering his house key was on a different damn keychain now. 

 

He hadn’t had a chance to switch the key Gabriel gave him over to his lanyard, and he was bloody sick of locking himself out of the house. 

 

He pulled out his phone, dialing Gabe’s number and whining the second his boyfriend - not yet fiance again, they hadn’t had that talk yet - answered. 

 

Gabriel laughed into the phone, “lock yourself out again moose?” Sam whined again, managing to make it sound like an affirmative. 

 

“Keys under the mat, now go inside and switch your damn keys over.” Sam smiled, digging out the key and letting himself in.

 

“Thanks baby,” he purred, and Gabriel chuckled, “you’re just lucky I pay attention, gotta go,  _ switch your keys.” _

 

Sam smiled to himself, “yeah yeah, see you soon.” 

 

He hung up, digging out his own key and clipping it to his keychain. There. Hopefully he’d remember the damn thing now and could focus on more important things. 

 

Like the four course meal he was cooking for their three week re-anniversary that night. 

  
Yeah, things were going a lot better. 


	85. 85-“It doesn’t bother me.”

There were certain things you had to get used to if you were going to be in a long term relationship with Gabriel Novak. 

 

One of which was getting woken up at all hours of the night to answer weird questions.

 

Gabriel generally got home from work at ass o’clock, and just  _ had  _ to ask Sam whatever question had been on his mind on the drive home.

 

So Sam wasn’t surprised when he woke up to Gabriel shouting his name at God knows when.

 

But what  _ did  _ surprise him was the question.

 

“Do I snore?” 

 

Sam had been expecting something like ‘why are aliens always drawn naked’ or ‘why aren’t keyboards alphabetical’. But.

 

“Uh, sometimes? Why?” 

 

Gabriel frowned, “I fell asleep in the lounge and Garth complained my snoring was keeping him up. I’m sorry, I don’t…”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, grabbing Gabriel’s shoulders and hauling him down into bed, smiling once he had Gabriel in proper cuddling position and wrapping him up in his arms.

 

“You aren’t loud, and you’ve never kept me up. Garth just likes to complain.”

 

Gabriel looked up at him, pouting, “are you sure? Cause I don’t wanna keep you up, if I’m too loud you can wake me up or-”

 

“Gabriel, shut up. It doesn’t bother me, I promise.” 

  
Gabriel huffs, but settles back into the bed, snuggling into Sam’s chest. “Yeah, yeah alright, fine.” He mumbles, not even bothered that Sam had dragged him into bed before he had managed to get his jeans off.


	86. 86- “You’re important too.”

Sam had learned early on, that with how Gabriel was, his own needs would sometimes need to go on a back burner. 

 

It wasn’t that much of a problem, and it usually didn’t come up at all, but every once in awhile, when they both had something on their mind at the same time, Gabriel would come first.

 

It was just a fact, Gabriel was depressed, he was more likely to go off the deep end from a bad day, Sam could cope on his own. 

 

And Gabriel was  _ usually  _ there, anyway, so he saw no issue putting himself second every so often. 

 

But Gabriel sure as hell did. 

 

The first time he found out what Sam was doing, he nearly blew a gasket. 

 

It was just a stupid thing, Sam had gotten in a fight with a co-worker about how to handle a case, Gabriel had gotten yelled at on set for being too distracted. 

 

Sam had come home ready to vent about his day, only to find Gabriel curled up on the couch, and sat down with him without a second thought. 

 

It was only later, when Meg had called to apologize and Gabriel was the one to pick up the phone that shit hit the fan.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Meg is one of your best friends! That must have been awful,” Gabriel muttered, laying in bed with Sam. The A.C. was broken and it was too hot to cuddle, but their fingers were still linked together. 

 

“It wasn’t a big deal, just a stupid fight, you needed me more than I needed you.” Sam shrugged, squeezing Gabriel’s hand. “Anyway, everything’s alright now.”

 

“Sam, you’re supposed to be the one to knock me in the head when I get caught up in my own shit. If you need me, I’m here, it doesn’t matter if I had a bad day.”

 

Sam sighed, turning on his side and petting Gabriel’s damp hair. “Gabe, you’re the one that needs someone there, I can cope on my own, it’s alright.”

 

Gabriel growled, sitting bolt upright in bed and shoving Sam’s hand off of him. “Yes, Sam, I’m depressed, have been most of my life. Big fucking whoop. You’re still my boyfriend, we’re still equals. 

 

“I don’t care if I’m having a bad day, I don’t care how stupid you think your problems are, I am  _ here.  _ One of the things that makes you so great is you don’t treat me differently because of this, so don’t you  _ dare  _ go changing that now. You’re important too.”

 

Sam nodded, he would be concerned by the tears spilling down Gabriel’s cheeks, but he had been around long enough to know they were out of frustration. 

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Sam sat up, wiping away the wet tracks. 

 

“You damn well better be,” Gabriel grumbled, slumping into Sam’s arms. 

  
It didn’t matter how hot it was, they both needed the contact, and Sam was happy to hold his angel as long as he would let him, no matter how uncomfortable it was.


	87. 87- “I saved you a seat.”

Gabiel was one of the most talented people Sam had ever met. He was a brilliant actor, he could direct, write, draw, sing, and play more instruments than Sam could count. 

 

He was smart and funny and had a personality big enough to fill every room he walked into. 

 

He was also shyer than hell about all that and prefered sitting alone in his room with Sam making dick jokes to... just about everything.

 

_ Especially  _ when it came to Sam’s corporate events. All of Sam’s co-workers knew him, knew his name, had seen his shows, knew he was dating Sam.

 

And he didn’t know a damn one of them outside of Sam’s friends. The whole two of them he worked with.

 

Also there was the expectation to look nice and make small talk with the biggest assholes in the state. So yeah. Gabriel hated Sam’s corporate bullshit dinners.

 

But, he still went. Every single time. And he never complained. 

 

Until…

 

Sam left him alone - had to run off with one of his bosses, some sort of emergency - and Gabriel was stuck wandering around pretending he knew all the people that greeted him by name.

 

“Gabe, hey Gabe!” Someone called, and Gabriel turned, fake smile glued in place, ready to make some excuse for why he had to run off. 

 

Instead he was met with a mop of red hair and a face he recognized. “Oh thank god, hey Ana.”

 

The girl smiled, grabbing his hand and dragging him to a table in the back corner of the room. 

 

“Sam sent me, we saved you a seat at our table.” She explained, sinking down next to Chuck and stretching. 

 

“This place is still shitty, but at least back here you’ll be surrounded by people who think it’s equally as shitty, Sam should be back in a few minutes.”

 

Gabriel sank into his chair, heaving a deep sigh and grabbing a glass of wine that was on the table, not caring who’s it was as he downed it. 

 

“If I wasn’t already with Sam I could marry you, thanks.” 

  
Ana giggled, “you can repay me by getting me a new wine, you asshole.”


	88. 88- “I’ll see you later.”

Dating an actor meant you had to get used to spending time alone. Gabriel was almost always out of the house, whether he was filming, meeting fans, going to conventions, running charity events… He was never home.

 

Sam was used to it, he could keep himself busy when Gabriel was away, he knew how to kill time, and they still talked every day, whether it was face to face or on the phone. 

 

They made it work, and Gabriel always pampered Sam when he  _ was  _ home, so Sam learned to even  _ enjoy _ the time apart. It just made their time together more special.

 

But there were times he would  _ kill  _ for Gabe to have a normal schedule, when he needed the other man more than words could express but he  _ couldn’t have him. _

 

Like right now. 

 

When his best friend was in the hospital and he was crying too much to drive to see her. 

 

And Gabriel was at a charity event across the country. 

 

“Sam, hey I got your text, what’s going on?” Gabriel said, as soon as Sam answered the phone.

 

“Anna’s sick. Really sick, and they don’t know if she’s gonna make it and Gabriel I think I’m gonna throw up I really really need you.”

 

Gabriel’s end of the line was silent for a moment, and Sam tried to calm his breathing. 

 

“Okay I’m on the next flight out of here, I’ll be home in four hours, I need you to be strong for me till then, okay?” Gabriel’s voice was abnormally calm, and Sam nodded.

 

“Ye… Yeah I can… I can do that.” He stuttered out, choking on his next breath. 

 

“Samshine, breathe with me, okay? Everything’s going to be okay. Ana’s too stubborn to let anything happen, she’ll be okay, I promise.”

 

Sam nodded, willing himself to take a couple deep breaths. “Okay. I’m okay, I’ll see you soon.”

 

“See you soon, it’ll be okay.” Gabriel promised, hanging up and packing his bags in record time. 

 

True to his word, Gabriel was home four hours later, and driving Sam to see Ana. 

 

Also true to his word, she started getting better a couple days later, and was right as rain within the month.

 

“Told you she’d be fine,” Gabriel mumbled, smirking at Ana in the rearview mirror as they drove her home once she finally checked out.

  
“Shut up, asshole.”


	89. 89- “I noticed.”

Gabriel had a  _ lot  _ of friends. 

 

It came with the territory of being an actor. You have people hanging off of you left and right just trying to get their foot in the door.

 

Which makes it hard as shit to figure out who likes you for you, and who’s there just trying to ride along on your coat tails. 

 

He never had that problem with Sam, aside from the fact Sam had been there well before his name was so well known, it was the small things that set him apart from all the posers. 

 

That he noticed when Gabriel had a bad day, even if he was doing his best to hide it. 

 

That he complimented Gabe when he managed to drop the couple pounds he needed to fit into his costume for his newest role. 

 

Nothing ever slipped by Sam, and as much as people claimed to love him, claimed they would do anything for him, none of them had succeeded in proving it as many times as Sam had.

 

It didn’t stop Sam from worrying that Gabriel would replace him.

 

But it definitely gave Gabriel yet another reason to add to the list of why he would never ever ever leave Sam ever.

 

Maybe if he gets just one or two more, Sam will finally believe him.

 


	90. 90- “You can tell me anything.”

“Gabe, I uh… I need to tell you something.” 

 

Gabriel didn’t handle bad news well, Sam hated being the one to tell him anything he wouldn’t like, but he had to this time. It was only fair. And it would only blow up in his face later if he didn’t.

 

“Yeah, Sammich? You know you can tell me anything.” Gabriel smiled, pulling himself off the couch and wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist. 

 

“There’s a conference this weekend I… Can’t get out of it.” He starts, and Gabriel nods slowly. 

 

“I know, you told me about it last week. Sam, what’s going on?”

 

Sam blushed, hugging Gabriel tightly against him. “Well, I uh… Just got the room assignments. I’m gonna be with uh… Crowley.”

 

Gabriel tenses, looking up at Sam. “That sleezebag is gonna try and jump you the second you’re alone.” 

 

“I know, I complained about it, but they’re already over booked. Nothing will happen, you’ve gotta trust me.” 

 

Gabriel nodded, “yeah, I trust  _ you,  _ I just don’t trust  _ him _ .”

 

“I won’t let anything happen, promise.”

  
Gabriel nods, “you better not, you’re mine.”


	91. 91- “I hope you like it.”

Gabriel hated when Sam wasn’t around. 

 

He hated it more when he knew Sam was sharing a hotel room with an attractive billionaire that would move the earth and the stars to get one night with him.

 

He hated it even  _ more  _ when Sam wouldn’t answer his damn cell phone.

 

He  groaned, hanging up without leaving a message… Again. Sam was busy. He had meetings to go to and people to see. It made sense that he wasn’t answering. But still…

 

He called back a few hours later though, “hey baby, sorry I missed you, I’ve been in meetings all morning, what’s going on?”

 

Gabriel sighed with relief, “I just missed you, that’s all.” He muttered, picking at his nails. He had to trust Sam, Sam wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. 

 

“I miss you too, babe, I’ll be home tomorrow.” 

 

Gabriel nodded, sighing, “yeah, yeah I know… How’s it going?”

 

Sam laughed happily, “really good, actually, me and some of the boys have the night off so they’re dragging me out to dinner.”

 

“Is… Crowley gonna be there?”

 

Sam sighed, “yeah, he’s paying for all of us, some fancy restaurant he insists we all  _ must _ try.” Sam grumbles in a fake posh accent. “But hey, free food. And good company. Other than him of course”

 

Gabriel smiles weakly, “well I hope you like it, have fun, Sam.”

  
“Gabriel, nothing’s gonna happen. I promise. I’ll call you tonight.” He promised before hanging up, leaving Gabriel to curl up in bed and worry.


	92. 92- “I want you to be happy.”

Sam never did call that night, but he did call early the next morning, sounding like absolute shit.

 

“Morning baby, sorry I never called last night, we all had a bit too much to drink and I kinda passed out.” 

 

Gabriel forced himself to chuckle, “I guess you had a good time.”

 

Sam groaned, “not worth is. Especially without you here. You know I’m a friendly drunk.”

 

Gabriel tried to laugh, he did, but it sounded distinctly like a whimper. “Yeah, I know…”

 

Sam sighed, “hey, nothing happened. Crowley tried to grab me and I punched him. I crashed with Chuck and Ana in their room and I’m leaving this afternoon.”

 

Gabriel bit his lip, “it’s… okay if something happened, Sam. I just want you to be happy.”

 

Sam groaned, and Gabriel could  _ feel _ the eye roll. “Gabriel, I’m coming home to  _ you. _ Why the hell would I wanna throw that away? Are you aware how hot you are?” 

 

Gabriel chuckled, “I’m maybe a two… high ones. You are a solid ten.” 

 

“Are you kidding me? Gabe you’re like… an eleven. And you better be naked when I get home so I can prove it.” 

 

Gabriel chuckled, breaking into a full laugh when he heard a disgusted groan in the background. “Okay, okay, I’ll see you tonight.”

  
“See you soon, sweetheart.”


	93. 93- “I believe in you.”

“Sam I am never going to get this part.” Gabriel announced, throwing himself on the bed and flipping back in his script for the millionth time.

 

“I’m sure you’ll kill it, Gabe,” Sam chuckled, rolling over and snatching the script from Gabe, “got your lines?”

 

Gabe nodded, and they spent the next few hours reading lines together. 

 

“See, you’ve got this in the bag!”

 

Gabriel huffed, snatching the script back and flipping through it again. “It’s a big part, there’ll be a bunch of people that’d be so much better for it. I shouldn’t even go.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, kissing Gabe’s temple. “You’re going to do amazing, I believe in you.”

 

Gabriel huffed, pulling Sam into a kiss, “thanks, I guess… Eh, worth a shot.”

 


	94. 94- “You can do it.”

Jesus he was too old for this. 

 

“Sam, why am I doing this? Please tell me what deity I pissed off to deserve this.”   
  


Sam chuckled, looking back at his little dope and slowing his pace. 

 

“Because you’re a public figure, you’re too nice for your own good, and charity is a thing. Now come on, half mile left.”

 

Gabriel huffed, taking a deep breath before picking up his pace again, catching up with Sam.

 

“You’re my boyfriend, which makes you a public figure too, can’t you run for me?” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes, making a face at the shorter man. “Come on, you’re doing great, you can do it.”

 

Gabriel glared up at his moose, he was hot and tired and why the fuck to people jog for  _ fun? _

 

“The race is tomorrow, then we can curl up on the couch and eat a gallon of ice cream. Plus if you win I’ll blow you.” Sam bribed, and  _ that  _ finally got him back up to speed. 

 

When they finally passed the 10K mark, Gabe flopped down on the ground wheezing and staring up at the moose, who was checking his phone calmly. How.

 

“I am going to die, you are going to carry me home tomorrow.” Sam nodded in agreement, helping Gabriel off the ground. 

 

“Come on, shower time, you stink.”

 


	95. 95- “Good luck.”

“Gabriel, why did I go to law school again?” Sam grumbled, looking over his notes for the millionth time.

 

If he couldn’t pull his act together an innocent man was going to suffer, his wife claiming that he hit her when she had been the one abusing him for  _ years _ . 

 

But who would believe the burly man was being abused by an eighty pound woman that came up to his elbow? 

 

Stupid gender stereotypes and lying bitches. 

 

He had a 15 minute recess to rebuild his case that she had just torn down to studs. 

 

“You’ve got this, Sammy, you’re the best of the best, if anyone can convince them it’s you.”

 

Sam groaned, he had to find  _ something, _ she had to have made a mistake somewhere…

 

He sighed, pulling out his phone and shooting off some rapid fire texts to his team, maybe they dug something up…

 

A minute later his phone was ringing, and Anna is ranting about notes. 

 

“Anna, hey, slow down what are you talking about?” 

 

“We’re idiots! His therapist kept notes on all the injuries he came in with! There’s documented evidence all the way back to their wedding night! Sam this could win us the case!”

 

Sam whooped, hanging up the phone and pulling Gabriel into a sloppy kiss. 

 

“Good news?” Gabriel smiled, stepping back as Sam hopped up, pacing excitedly. 

 

“The best news, we can do this, God Gabe we might actually pull this off!” 

 

He scoops his boyfriend into his arms, spinning him around, and Gabriel laughs, wrapping his arms tightly around Sam.

 

“You’ve got this, good luck!”


	96. 96- “I brought you an umbrella.”

There is a definite downside to working inside all day with no windows or way to tell what’s happening in the outside world.

 

Well, there are about a hundred downsides, but one of the most annoying is you never have any warning if it’s going to start pissing down rain. 

 

Normal people, they’ll see signs of rain, get an umbrella, and be fine.

 

Sam Winchester, he’ll have no idea it’s about to start raining until he’s getting ready so sprint down the road to where he’d parked his car that morning. 

 

That is, unless his God of a boyfriend showed up at the door right as he was getting ready to make a run for it.

 

“Hey babe, I brought you an umbrella.”


	97. 97- “I’ll pick you up at the airport.”

Have you ever looked at the price for leaving your car at the airport when you go on a trip? It’s absolutely criminal.

 

“Sam, I cannot pay this. I don’t care how much I make. I don’t care how much you make, I absolutely refuse to pay this.” 

 

Sam chuckles to himself, absently flipping the page in his book, “it’s not that big a deal Gabe, the studio’ll reimburse you.”

 

“It’s a matter of principle, Sammy! This is absolutely ridiculous! Do you know how much I payed for this ticket in the first place? I shouldn’t have to pay for them to babysit my car.”

 

“Okay okay I’ll drive you,” Sam heaved a put upon sigh, smirking at his boyfriend across the table. 

 

“That’s not what I- you don’t have to,” Gabriel babbled, trying to backtrack. Sam was busy, he didn’t have time to-

 

“Don’t be an idiot, Gabe, I’ll take you and I’ll pick you up when you get back.”

 

Gabriel huffed, but slowly nodded, “yeah, alright, thanks Sammoose.”


	98. 98- “Take a deep breath.”

They still hadn’t had the engagement talk since their break up. And Sam was tired of not being able to call his little dork his fiance.

Thing is, Gabriel proposed last time, so he should be the one to do it this time. And he was nervous.

What if Gabe said no? What if he hated the ring Sam picked? What if he said something wrong? What if Gabe just assumed they were already engaged again?

How the hell did Gabriel manage to do this? It was bloody terrifying.

He finally decided on a simple golden band, two wings etched on the outside, `best at everything` on the inside. It was about as Gabriel as a piece of jewelry could get.

Still.

When should he ask? What should he say? Should he plan it all out of follow Gabe’s example and be spontaneous. 

He took to carrying the ring box around with him, waiting for the right time. But he was never sure, he was always one for planning. 

Finally he gave up, Gabriel’s most recent show was on hiatus, so Gabriel had a couple weeks off. 

He called into work and told Gabe to pack his bags, thankfully, the nerd listened without question.

Sam borrowed the impala from Dean, who threatened to castrate both of them if there was a scratch on her when they got back, and loaded her up.

It took ages, but he managed to figure out exactly the rout they had taken on their road trip all those years ago, this would be perfect. 

Sam even managed to find the old lot where Gabriel had given him his moose, now deserted and empty, with grass sprouting up through the cracks in the cement. 

It was perfect.

“Sam, where are we? What’s going on?” Gabriel whined, and Sam just smiled at him. “You don’t recognize it?” 

Gabriel looked around, climbing out of the car, “wait, that’s the pizza place I made you stop back when- Sam… Why are we here?” Gabriel turned to his boyfriend, only to find him down on one knee.

Holding a stuffed platypus?

“Sam what…”

Okay, deep breath...

“Gabriel Novak, I’ve known you for… Christ, forty years now. We’ve been together all our lives, we were engaged for years, we live together, we’re about as close to a perfect couple as it gets. Oh. And I love the bloody fucking hell out of you. 

“So, what do you say? Will you marry me?” Gabriel’s hands flew to his mouth as he nodded, tears streaking down his cheeks. 

“Of course, God, of course I will Sam.” He fell to his knees, dragging Sam into his arms, “fuck, I love you.”

Sam clung to him, smoothing down his head and sniffing into his shoulder. “I love you too, no more waiting. I want to marry you. We’re setting a date.”

Gabriel nodded against him, slowly pulling back and accepting the platypus, head cocked to the side.

He laughed, wiping his eyes, “did you really just propose to me with a stuffed animal?” 

Sam shrugged, “nah, he just stole your ring.” Gabriel furrowed his brows, turning the platypus over. He gasped when the gold ring glinted in the light, slipped onto one of the toys stubby legs. 

“You are the biggest most perfectly amazing dork the world has ever seen.”


	99. 99- “Be careful.”

Something no one has ever told Gabriel before, flower arrangements are fucking heavy. 

 

He’s been carting different bouquets and decorations all day, and he has never been more tired in his life. 

 

Sam makes it look so easy, even taking Gabriel’s too when he was too tired to get it to where it needed to go. 

 

“Be careful, will you?” He would chuckle every time, then carry the flowers away and set them down on whatever table they were meant to be on.

 

Except this time, he didn’t do that. This time, he set the flowers on the floor where they were standing, and instead scooped up his fiance, and carried him to their room. 

 

“Get some sleep, I’ll be in soon.”


	100. 100- “I love you.”

“God, yes,  _I do_."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat?!  
> Kaitlyn: the-queen-unitato.tumblr.com  
> Heidi: blueeyedcastiel.tumblr.com  
> Samm: yesmyqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
